Maverick Hunters X: Summer Splash Special
by dmanb
Summary: I'm on a roll CH4 NOW UP! New updataed profile, please read AND REVIEW. This time a fight is busting out between Eric and the Beach Dragons who will win? Read and Find out.
1. Race to Vacate

"You all wondering when I'm going to do a new chapter of MHX right? Well thanks to work when I got transferred my time changed even later, so while at work I came up with the idea of creating a Summer Edition of MHX. Hope you like it. Sorry it's early. But thank the warm weather. And No I don't own Capcom or it Characters. Life Sucks!"

dmanb

PS: Work sucks!

Notes: (SLAM!) Loud action

(dude) Author Notes

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

PSS: Capcom rules and Sega Does too!

Maverick Hunter X: Summer Splash Special- Race to Vacate

Weeks after week of training and saving the day the 1700th Strike Force decided to have some fun so about a week ago they all agreed to finally to have some fun in the sun and go to Shell City to kick it up.

Present Day – 9:00am Friday

It's another great day outside no clouds just a good day to be outside but on the inside someone is having a peaceful morning.

"Ah another great day here at the base, no training, not on duty, just now to relax for the whole day."

Eric was lounging in the new 1700th lounge on the 56th floor of the Maverick Hunter base, just recently built under Zero's directions. Eric was dogged tired because last night was an all night training session with Zero. So now Eric just wanted to relax and put his feet up for one. He started to drifted off slowly…

"WOO! VACATION!" Eric jumped on the sealing.

"Yes, We are going on vacation! Sora yelled.

"Thank for the wake up call, next time I need an alarm clock I'll call you." Eric yelled. He is hanging from a chandler.

"No problems here Eric I'll _wake _you up at anytime." She winked at Eric. Eric then sweat dropped. May walked in right behind Sora with one big smile on her face.

"That's right and I hope everyone is ready to go." Sora said.

'So much for my quite morning.' Eric sweat dropped. "Ok, I'll bite, what's with this so called vacation I was never told about." Eric said.

"Yes you were told about it because I gave you the message while you were playing that Marvel Vs. Capcom game Sunday night, remember?" May asked.

"Uhhhh…."

Flashback (Wavy lines enter) - Last Sunday night. 8:46pm

"Come Ryu Fireball'em!" Eric is the middle of playing Marvel Vs. Capcom on the last stage. May then came in the lounge.

"Hey Eric?"

"What is it May, kinda in the middle of some thing. TAG IN! TAG IN MEGAMAN!"

"Uhh, X is downstairs if you want him."

"Hun, no May the game I'm playing. YOUR BUTT IS MINE ONSLAUGHT!"

"OK." May sweat dropped. 'I'll never get used to the ways of these humans but Zero is reploid like me but he acts just like Eric almost.' "I'm here to tell you that we are going to Shell City in a week for a week O.K Eric?" Eric didn't respond, just kept bouncing up and down trying to beat Onslaught. "OK?" She yelled louder.

"Shell City, one week, got yaaaaaOOH SHOOT!" Ryu was KOed. "The Dream is dead."

Onslaught mocked.

"Thanks a lot May, now on to my 23rd continue now. I swear you are dead onslaught!"

So Eric started his 23rd continue.

End Flash Back (Come on back wavy lines. Thanks.)

"Oh…………. My bad May." Eric bowed his head.

"Forget about it." May winked at him. Eric sweat dropped again. Kimiko, Karin, Anna, Yukiko, and Meridian walked in the lounge.

"Are we ready to go yet? My body is ready for its bikini." Karin asked Sing-Song like.

"I think Eric still needs to get ready." Sora said.

"ERIC?" the girls yelled. "Where is he?" They jumped from place to place looking for him.

"Just look up." Sora pointed up. Eric is still hanging from that chandler.

"So that's where he got to." Yukiko said.

"Er-ic? Come on, we gotta get going. X and rest of '_em_ are going to be ready any second and you are just hanging a round. You need to hurry up now! Our stuff is in the RV, let's go." Kimiko coaxed.

"All right, clam down girls I'll get right on it. So stop rushing me."

"Uhh Eric I think you been on that thing long enough you better get down before it…" Anna never finished.

(SNAP, CRASH!)

"Ow. Man that hurts." Eric complained while rubbing his butt."

"Oh the great Shri-Sho-Ken master of Fire goes down." Meridian laughed.

"Eric's hurt. I think we need to _help _him." Yukiko said.

"Hun. NO WAIT WAIT WAIT GIRLS NO!" The girls dog pile on top of him.

"YEAOW! Help me someone! I'm suffocating in Anna's breasts! Help." Eric yelled while his nose was bleeding.

"Now lets _Help _Eric." Sora said.

"What? Red Flash!" Eric teleported out the dog pile and the girls dropped to the floor.

"Awww. He got away again." Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry we'll get him yet. And I've got a plan. Hey, were Meridian go?"

Meanwhile everyone else is getting last preparations done before leaving. In Iris's room she is deciding what to wear to the beach with Zero help of course.

"Come on Iris, I need to see what you look like please." Zero begged.

"Zero I'm not wearing this thing out to the beach its not a descent thing to ware out there."

"Hey you asked me to pick out a bikini for you and I did now you must ware it like a blood wound."

"Zero….I don't even know why I let you pick out this thing." Iris walked out with a spiral wire bikini. It is very skimpy and leaves only nothing to the imagination to a guy.

The only thing covering her ample chest was just 2 dead butterflies.

(Wolf Whistle)

"Pervert." Iris said while blushing madly.

"So will you ware it?" Zero said with the shining eyes retune.

"All right Zero you win but I'll wear it in the hotel only. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." Zero fake saluted.

"I guess I'll just wear the one piece swimsuit that I got just in case."

"You mean the one that I can see part of your boobs?"

"You Perv, but yes that one." Iris said while blushing madly again.

"Oh Iris, you love me too much."

"True, now I want to see what you look like in the G-String I got you."

"(GULP, SWEATDROP)!"

While the two lovebirds are deciding what to wear X has a predicament of his own to worry about.

"When should I ask Alia out after we get to the beach or at the hotel? I hope she will like say yes. But I wonder what she'll ware. Oh I can't wait. And the Shell City Beach Games. Oh boy this is gonna be my year unlike last year when me and Zero lost to Team White.

Flashback (Again with wavy lines. OY.) Last Year Beach Game Volleyball Tournament.

Team Omega X (X and Zero) VS. Team White (Cammy White and Chun-li Xiang)

"And the Score is all tied up 15 all. It now up to X and Zero to bring cup home!"

"15 all Game Point! Service!" Cammy started with a nice service to X "Got it. Ready Zero?" "Ready and waiting buddy." X slam the ball high in the air Zero jumped right after it. "OMEGA SPIKE!" Zero Axe handed the ball down with great force.

"Nice Spike but mines better. Chun…"

"All over it." Chun-li bent down and folded her hands together. "Ready."

Cammy ran at her then stepped on Chun-li hands then she flipped Cammy at the flying ball.

"CANNON SPIKE!" Cammy retuned the ball with her trademark move with foot right back at Zero who was still in the air.

(SPIKED!)

Zero fell right back down, (SLAM!) X saw the ball and tried to dive for it aaaannndddd. Missed.

"Point! Game Set, your winner for the 2nd year in the row Team White." Happy with their win the girls did their trademark sexy winning poses. All the while X's eyes flared with a fiery ambition to win next years tournament and Zero's head was in the sand while his right leg twitched.

End Flash Back (Come back my lines… yes…)

With the same fire in his eyes X's mind is one thing… "I'M GOING TO WIN ALIA'S HEART AND THE TORNY!" X yelled pumping his fists.

While X did a victory dance, Alia was also finishing up to get ready to go to the beach.

"So Axl which one will impress X more the Leather and Chain or the Country girl bikini?" Alia asked.

"I-I-I d-don't know t-t-they both look g-g-good to me." Axl stammered while blushing madly. 'I don't know why she didn't get someone else to look at this for her. Now I defiantly need to find that someone on the beach.' Axl thought.

"Well if works on you then X will be a push over." Alia said with a devious smile.

After everyone was done with the picks they need to go through before boarding the RV, Some of them headed to the 1700th lounge while the other headed to waiting room on the Ground Floor. But meanwhile with a curtain someone….

(FLASH)

"Whoo too much sexiness boy do I need to get ready." Eric just teleported back from the girls right next to his room. So he turned around and….

"WHAAAA!" Meridian was standing right next to him. "Good god, what's with everyone today, try to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Sorry Eric, But I have the same powers as you because we both have the Shri-Sho-Ken of Fire plus I promised you I'd all ways have you back like I promised back when I tough you Shri-Sho-Ken. Remember."

Eric took a moment and though about the tragedy that happen nearly a year ago before his family moved to the downtown part of Garnheart City. Back with the Generic Dudes Gang. (Story will be out later about this.) How Meridian was there to help him out of nowhere and they got to be friends and she tough Eric the art of Shri-Sho-Ken but it was cut short because Meridian had a "Vacation" to take so until she came back Eric knew half of the moves and promised to come back in 2 months. But before they came Eric's life was changed when those mavericks attacked him. But after join the Maverick Hunters and Going on Zero's little Vacation/Mission Eric ran into Meridian while on Planet Jade. Teaming up Eric and Meridian finish her mission and then finish Eric's. Meridian made a vow to always be with Eric like the friend you never could find.

"Middy…" Eric said. Meridian hugged him.

"Come on, don't worry about past, that said and done. We need to get you ready for vacation." Meridian grabbed Eric's hand and led him to his room.

Eric blushed while being dragged to his room.

"Alright lets take this and this, oh this is nice, that to and look, this is so cute you coming with me, and that…" While Meridian grabbed item after item throwing them in to a suitcase Eric look with a blank stare.

'She so gentle and know the right word to say but get her excited or mad and she goes eccentric.' Eric took a quick look at her body and the way she always wares that red and yellow leotard . With her heavenly girl sized muscular body. 'But that's why I like her.' Lost in his thoughts again blushing…

"Come on lets go!" Meridian grabbed his suitcase and his bag with his game and travel stuff, grabbed his hand and ran for the 1700th lounge kicking up dust along the way.

(Slide, skid, stop.)

"There you are, ready?" Sora asked.

"Yea." Eric painted.

"Well let's go. X and the other are waiting down elevator. (Inside joke)" Anna said.

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

"ERIC'S MINE!"

The girl rush at Eric and knowing there is only one way to go he sighed. (BOOM!) Then the girls rushed at him and dragging him to the elevators. They all got one and arrived down on the first floor. And ran dragging to the waiting room.

"Dis' is the stuff that happens in bad, perverted fanfictions!" Eric said with swirls in his eyes. (HEY! I RESENT THAT….its not a bad fanfiction.)

The gang busted through the door and saluted.

"We have captured the con and by request that we have some fun!" The entire 1700th girl yelled in unison.

"Con My…"

"Well Eric are you ready?" Zero asked.

"Yes Sir" Eric Saluted.

"Alright first off have fun and you're on your own. Second no sirs and salutes. We are on vacation. And lastly if you want when we get to Shell City sign up for the Shell City Beach Games."

"Beach Games?" The girls and Eric asked.

"Yea it's like the Olympics only beach style." Eri Said.

"Wait up, time out, hold up. The 7th unit is coming with us too?" Eric asked.

"Of course. We need a vacation too." Kim said.

"And not fly around with a bunch of lunatics." James said.

"What was that James?" Eri said shaking her fist.

"With a bunch of flying angels." James sweat dropped.

"That's what I thought you said." Eri said.

"Now this is a trip." Axl said.

"Everyone, please board the RV and get ready to have a week of fun. Shell City is a 4 hour drive so have a good relaxing ride down there." X announced. Everyone started to board the RV when Eric stopped.

"Why are we drive there when we can just tele…." X placed his hand over Eric's mouth.

"Because we won't have an exciting road trip next chapter." X said.

"Ok." Eric said and boarded the RV.

"Lets go peeps." Zero said pushed the remaining few in the RV. "Everyone in?"

"(GRORN)"

"Good, fine, let do this thing." Zero hopped in. X turned on the RV and drove it out of the garage like a bat out of hell to the bright afternoon sun.

"But I forgot my suntan lotion!" Karin yelled.

End of CH.1

So what up next time….

_Take out the papers and the trash_

_Or you ain't get no spendin' cash…._

"DUDE WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Team white at last we meet."

Next time on Maverick Hunters X: SSS next chapter: Lets go RVing.


	2. Lets go RVing

1.

Top of Form 1

Video Games » Mega Man » **Maverick Hunters X: Summer Splash Special**

B s : A A A

Author: dmanb

Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/General - Reviews: 4 - Published: 04-06-05 - Updated: 04-25-05

id:2339266

Bottom of Form 1

"Hello Iris here speaking for dmanb he's a little tired right now so… How are you all out there? Can you speak up I can't hear you. WHY YOU NOT TALKING TO ME! DON'T YOU LIKE ME AND MY BODY PLEASE, ANYONE!" "Iris…" "dman your talking to me thank you." She huggles dman. "Uhh, Iris not now what if…" "I find you two. YOUR DEAD DMAN!" Zero slashes at dman. "AntiSword!" Zero cuts dman but a shrunken flies out of nowhere and cuts Zero. "Owww. You'll pay for that." "(Sweat drop) note to self never let Iris introduce again. ON TO THE STORY!"

Notes:

(SLAM!) Loud action

(dude.) or ("dude") Author Notes

"dude." Talking

' dude.' Thoughts

PS: Ready for Megaman Battle Network 5?

Last Chapter Update: So far Eric completely forgot about the vacation this week, rushing at the last minute to get ready among other things… The whole gang (17th Unit, 00 Unit, Spotters) X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Iris, (1700th Unit) Eric, Kimiko, Sora, May, Karin, Anna, Yukiko, Meridian, (7th unit) James, Eri, Kim. Are now in the RV headed to Shell City. What awaits the Maverick Hunters on the road to vacation? Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. I'm lazy.

Summer Splash Special: Lets go RVing

Present Day- Friday 1:00 pm

Location- Route 80

"Can't believe I forgot my suntan lotion." Karin complained.

"God you're as bad as Eric, almost." May said.

Right now the whole team is half way to Shell City. The RV it's getting cramped.

"Can you give me some room please?" Kimiko asked.

"Sit on the floor. I want to sit beside Eric, besides there other empty seats in here." Yukiko said.

Did I mention its Eric that's getting cramped?

"(Sweat drop) Can I please have some room please girls?" Eric asked.

"I'll give you some room, let me just take off my clothes." Meridian said starting to peal off her leotard.

"Hey! Don't mess up the RV I've got a rental on this thing I don't want to try to pay off for pleasure damages. Wait 'til we get to the hotel." X said very seriously.

"Alright, Alright." Meridian said patting her leotard back on her breasts." We'll save these for later." She winked at Eric. Eric sweat dropped.

"OK can I now get some room before I make some?" Eric started to shake his fist while a flame aura started to started to surround him.

"Let's move girls." And they jumped from the sofa in a flash.

"Yes!" Eric laid on the sofa taking up the whole space. And was watching the whole RV.

Sora and Karin were on the floor playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for Gamecube (Sweet game.)

"I'm gonna kick your but this time Sora! Lets go to the Casino Night Zone, I rule that Zone."

"You wish. I know this game in and out. This is MY zone!" While they were on the floor playing, Kimiko was in the kitchen fixing up something to eat again. Meridian walk from the sofa and sat on the floor watching Sora and Karin play but sat close enough to Eric, same with Yukiko. Anna was playing Uno (card game) with May. Eri was reading one of her many Manga, James and Axl was watching TV. Kim was sleeping along with Alia and Iris all on one of the sofas. X was driving while Zero was riding shotgun. It was quiet and peaceful and Eric started to fall to sleep. It was like that for a long time Until…

"Zero, where's the map the exit is coming up I don't want to have try and find another exit." X asked.

"It should be beside you."

X checked.

"Nope. Didn't you have it last?"

"Moui? I don't think so." Zero said while pointing to himself.

"Then check the glove compartment."

Zero checked.

"Nope Nada."

"Well you were the one that had it last."

"Are you saying that I was the one that had it last?"

"Yes I'm."

"Well FYI I'm not its mother."

"Zero what's a mother got to do with a map."

"I'm not its keeper then."

"Zero where is that map?" X started to lose his cool.

"I don't know, I though that you picked it up."

"You mean to tell me that the map is back at the base?"

"Like I said I'm not that map's keeper."

"Zero, I can't remember the exit ramp number."

"It 22, I think."

"You think, sometimes trusting you is like trusting some of the girls here not to jump Eric."

"I heard that!" Meridian yelled.

"Are you saying I'm not trustworthy?"

"No, I'm saying you forgot the map."

"That's it. I can't stands no more. It's time to put up or shut up."

"Zero don't start with me."

"So what are you do about it hun? Blue Boy!"

That was the last straw. If anyone was smart it was to never call X blue boy. That's his biggest pet peeve next to mavericks. If you said to him be ready for a fight. An aura started to surround X he pressed the auto drive button (OH SNAP, Zero's in for it now!). All X did was turn his and all electronic hook ups turned off.

"Aw man, I was about to kick Karin's butt." Sora complained

"What gives, X did you do something?" Karin asked. X didn't say a word. He just looked at Karin with the evil eye.

"(Sweat drop) I'm just gonna put the game up." Karin did so. Everyone looked at X and Zero because they where going to go at it. Zero got up and started to walk away.

"Zero don't you walk away." X said while giving his Evil Ryu red eye look."

Zero was not even phased while everyone took up hiding behind one of the sofas. This was one of the times that X has an evil side and was definitely scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Your going to pay for that Zero."

"Bring it Blue Boy."

X tightened his fists and dashed at Zero. And punched him right in the jaw. Zero stepped back, recovered, dashed right back at X and tackled him pinning his arms down on the floor. X just placed both feet on Zero's chest and pushed off sending him flipping over top of X.

"Now how did he do that? Yukiko asked.

"He took up karate and boy did that hurt." Zero said wiping off some blood around his mouth.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. I got you good Zero. POW right in the kisser!" X quickly got rid of the evil look and was smiling as if he was king of the world.

"Ha, X if you think you won its far from over." Zero dashed at X. X saw it coming a stuck his foot out and…

(TRIP, CRASH!) Zero couldn't believe what just happened.

"Alright play time is over." Zero said spring back up with a determined look on his face.

"As you said Zero, Bring it." X smirked.

Zero rushed at X and tackled him again

(Yakity Yak starts playing)

They started to go at it again.

_(Take out the papers and the trash)_

"Come on get off me Zero."

_(Or you don't get no spendin' cash)_

X flipped Zero over top of him again and sprung back up. (BOOM!) X walked to Zero and grabbed his hair and started to drag him across the floor. Everyone behind the sofa look up.

_(If you don't scrub that kitchen floor)_

"Yea, how you like that Zero? Hun?"

_(You ain't gonna rock and roll no more)_

_(Yakety yak.) _

_(don't talk back)_

_(Just finish cleanin' up your room)_

Zero grabbed X's wrists and sweep kicked him off his feet. While still holding X's wrists, Zero gave X a giant swing. (Slow Motion) And tossed him toward the sofa where everyone was hiding behind. Everyone got out of the way, everyone except Eric. X fell right on top of him.

_(Let's see that dust fly with that broom)_

"Hey Zero, that was mean." Iris said.

"Yea why did you do that to X?" Alia asked.

"And Eric didn't do anything." Kimiko said

Then Eric just picked up the sofa.

"Wow. Someone is in trouble." Anna smirked.

_(Get all that garbage out of sight)_

Eric threw it right at Zero. He dodged it by doing a split on the floor.

"Dang, I'm getting hot watching those three go at it." Iris said.

"Yea me too." Yukiko said.

"I think we all are." Eri Said.

The sofa crashed on the floor.

_(Or you don't go out Friday night)_

_(Yakety yak) _

_(don't talk back)_

"Hey you guys watch the furniture." X warned while getting up.

Eric slide dashed passed Zero while grabbing his hair.

_(You just put on your coat and hat)_

"Why is everyone grabbing my hair? " Zero asked.

Eric started to spin swinging Zero around.

"Let go, let me go!" Zero yelled with swirls in his eyes.

_(And walk yourself to the Laundromat)_

"Ok Zero you asked for it." Eric warned. He let go of Zero's hair and sent flying in to the back room."

(CRASH!)

_(And when you finish doin' that)_

Eric dusted off his hands.

"Well he said let go." Eric said haphazardly.

X got up and checked where they were.

Zero just bolted out of the room and decked Eric in the face.

"That's payback. Zero style." Zero said triumphantly.

_(Bring in the dog and put out the cat)_

_(Yakety yak) _

_(don't talk back)_

_(instrumental)_

All he got was just a bunch of lewd stares. He quietly left the room and walked to the driver's area where X look like if the world had ended.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

Right now the RV was now on the exit ramp to god knows where.

"OH, hey X look what I found, the Map it was here on the console the whole time, that's a laugh and a half." Zero laughed.

"WHAT? Give me that." X ripped the map out of Zero's hand while Zero fell on the floor cracking up.

"Ok we came, here, here, went under that. Hey guys…

"You mean gals too right X? Alia corrected.

"And gals where right where we want to be I just need to start slowing down now." X pressed the auto drive button to turn auto drive off but it didn't work. "What the…"

X pressed it again a little harder " It's not turning off! Hey Chuckle face get up!" X kick Zero who was still laughing about the map.

" What is it X?"

"I can't turn off auto drive."

"What, let me see." Zero got up and looked at the display, auto drive was still on.

"Well you got to put some muscle behind it X." Zero jabbed once, didn't work, he jabbed again harder, nothing, finally fed up he slammed his fist in to it, no go.

"We need to rewire the thing." Zero said.

_(Don't you give me no dirty looks)_

X opened the panel under the steering wheel and started to rewire everything "Go to the back and see what going on Zero."

Zero headed on back while X worked on the wiring. While passing the room were everyone was. They were cleaning up the place.

"Zero what's going on?" Axl asked.

"Oh the RV's out of control and X is rewiring the system as we speak." Zero said if was not important.

"Ok cool." Axl said.

It took him a minute to realize was Zero just said.

"THE RV'S OUT OF CONTROL!" Axl yelled scaring everyone.

_(Your father's hip; he knows what cooks)_

"What did you just say Axl?" Sora asked.

"The RV's out of control." He said plainly.

"Oh." Sora just walked to the driver's area. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and walked behind Sora. X heard footsteps.

"Can someone get me the tool box?"

"I'll get it." Eric offered.

"Can you fix it X." Yukiko asked.

"I think I can just cross your fingers."

Everyone did so.

_(Just tell your hoodlum friend outside)_

"Here X." Eric sat the toolbox beside X. "Thanks."

X got to work while Eric handed X the tools he needed.

"It looks like someone didn't finish the wiring." X said. "How are we doing on the road so far guys _and gals_?"

"The RV is going about 40 in a 35 mph road we are now heading up town to the highest point in the city." Karin stated.

"I think, I… GOT IT!" X said. He closed the panel. " Someone hit the breaks!"

"I got'um" James said.

"NO, don't James!"

Too late the whole RV started to spin around while slowing to a halt.

"Yes! It worked, so now where are OH MY GOD!" X said.

Right now the RV is turned side ways on the road on the highest point in the city, which is on a hill leaning back and forth.

"Everyone, Don't ... Make... Any... Sudden... Movements." Eric said while trying not to move.

"What should we do?" Kim asked.

" Just let me think to get us out of this." May said. May is always good at thinking in times of need.

But that was not going to help, after seeing what happened Zero ran in from the back room, slammed against the window on the side of the RV that was going down the other side of the hill.

"DUDES WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" he yelled.

"OH SSSSSSSHHHH..." Sora never got the rest out the RV barrel rolled down the hill.

_(You ain't got time to take a ride)_

_(Yakety yak) _

_(don't talk back)_

_(Yakety yak, yakety yak)_

_(Yakety yak, yakety yak)_

_(Yakety yak, yakety yak)_

_Fade_

"Zero if we ever survive this remind me to kill you." Iris said. "And get you hands and face off my butt, you pervert!"

"I got to hold on to something!" Zero yelled.

"Hang on everyone we in for a ride. Not there Meridian!" Eric yelled.

The RV started to pick up speed and started to bounce.

"Oh man I'm gonna barf!" Yukiko yelled.

"If you're gonna barf, I'm gonna blow chunks." Karin yelled.

"If you're gonna blow chunks then… I don't know but I'm gonna blow something." Eri yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" X warned.

The RV rolled clean down to the bottom of the hill, hit the bottom of the street and rolled across the street to an open parking space. It tilted and started to stand up right.

(BOOM!)

It stopped.

"Uhhhh…" Everyone moaned.

"OH MAN, WHAT A HOOT!" Zero yelled.

"Man did anyone get the plate name of that truck." James asked with swirls in his eyes,

"I'll go check on damages, and Zero if so god help me if this thing is totaled I'll make your life a living hell." X warned.

Zero just smirked. X headed out side.

"Ow."

"Shoot."

"My head."

"My butt."

"My uvula."

After everyone was done complaining they headed out side.

"Now that's a parking job! But what I don't get is why the are RV look like if it was the day it was bought?" X asked. Sure enough the RV look like it was new.

"I'll fill that one." Axl said.

"Well, Spill it." Karin said.

"Well, Douglass put on the Diamond Layer aloid armor on the RV just in case." He said.

"Wait a minute, he couldn't have put that on without… rewire… ing… the… R…V." Alia said.

"That numbskull almost got us all killed! Oh wait until we get back to the base. I'm so gonna but my fists in his face but good." Iris said.

"And Zero when Eric said 'No sudden movements.' He didn't mean slam up against the window and yelled 'DUDES WERE ALL GONNA DIE!' Iris quoted. "Let me tell you something Mr. Zero you're this close to not seeing me in my bikini." She said while showing how close he is with her hand. " If you screw up one more time, No bikini I swear it!" Iris yelled.

"So you will walk around naked then, right?" Zero asked blondly. (Is that even a word?)

"Zzzeeerrooo…" Iris violently started to shake her fist. "YOU PERVERT!" She drew back her fist and…

"SHOURYUU-KEN!"

(POW!)

Iris Dragon Punched Zero right in the face sending him sky high and did the star shine thing.

"Iris decked him!"

"How'd you do that Iris?" Meridian asked.

"I guess watching Eric and the others playing Street Fighter all the time I learned a few moves or two."

"Remind me to never piss off Iris." X said.

"What was that X?" Iris gave X the red evil eye. (Now that's scary)

"Nothing Iris. I was not talking about you." He sweat dropped. X snuck over to the RV and got his stuff and ran like hell to the hotel.

"X you get back here!" Iris ran after X.

"Everyone remember never to piss off Iris." Eric said.

"Noted." Everyone said.

"WhowantstotakeIris'stuffsayI." Sora said.

"I… oh shoot." May said. "I'll get you for that Sora."

"Come on guys I want to go already." Kim coaxed.

"Alright we're coming." James said.

Everyone started grabbing their stuff and headed to the hotel.

"Race you to the hotel Middy."

"Your on Eric."

The two took off. Soon after everyone was gone except May.

"Someone help me!" She yelled.

Eric and Meridian were just running to the hotel when Eric heard May yell.

"Was that May?" Eric stopped. And looked back. "(Sigh) I better go help her. Red Flash!" Eric teleported. Right behind May and put his hand on her shoulder. Her hair stud up on ends.

"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"

(BOOM!)"ACK!"

May back kicked Eric right where it counts. Eric fell down on the ground. (dman holds himself. "I don't care if I'm just writing this it still hurts.")

"You forgot one thing when doing the back kick May… Always look before you kick." Eric said holding himself on the ground grunting.

"OH MY GOD! Eric I am so sorry. I…I…" May dropped everything.

"Don't be sorry you did the right thing, I should have seen it coming. But good job."

"Eric…" She said with tears swelling up in her eyes. She dropped to the ground next to Eric. And gave him a kiss, not just an everyday kiss, but one from the heart on the lips."

"Wow…" Eric said. All of a sudden he sprung up and started to grab everything that was his, hers and Iris' and ran off to the hotel.

"Wow, I guess I should do that more often." She wiped her eyes and giggled. "Hey wait up Eric." She chased after Eric.

Meanwhile the two were running to the hotel, there were 2 girls looking at Eric while he ran with all the stuff.

"Hey Chun-li, check out the cutie running."

"Yea he looks so young but boy his energy is… Wow."

"So what do you say Chun should we introduce are selves?"

"Yea Cammy lets."

The two Street Fighters ran to catch up.

As Eric ran fancy free like with a load of stuff he saw a streak of lightning. He stopped.

'Two strong energy signatures and boy they seem really strong too.' Eric thought.

May finally caught up. "What's the hold up?"

"May head toward the hotel and don't stop until you get there. Go now that an order."

She knew never to piss off Eric so she did as she was told Eric dropped off the stuff as the two girls ran up to Eric.

"Hello kid." The one girl asked with a blue two-piece bikini on.

"Hello. Can I help you ladies out with something?" Eric asked very seriously.

"No, we just want know who are you?" The other asked with a green two-piece bikini on.

"I'm Eric D. Bloom of the Maverick Hunters. In charge of the 1700th unit Strike Force. "And I know who you two ladies are." Eric stated.

"Oh and we are…" the one in blue said.

"Your Chun-li Xaing and Cammy White two of the most famous Street Fighters around. And you're also Team White at last we meet. And I have something to ask… THAT I CAN HAVE YOU ATUOGRAPHS?"

The two face faulted.

Then out of nowhere Zero crashed into beach with his head sticking in to the ground with his left foot twitching,

The End of Chap 2.

Next time on Maverick Hunters X: SSS

"Ryu, Ken what's up?"

"X will you take me on a date tonight?"

"Welcome to the 3rd Annual Shell City Beach games palimonies!"

Next time on MHX:SSS King of the Beach.

Don't you daggone miss it!


	3. King of the Beach

"Hello to all, It's been a while, but I'm back in style, so get set to have some fun, I'll bring you action and satisfaction..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa dman!" "What Axl?" "Why in heaven's name are you singing the theme song to Alvin and the Chipmunks?" " Hey you got to like the old school cartoons from FOX, ABC, USA's Express Train and USA's Action Xtreme Team OK?" ' Haven't seen that junk in a while I'm talking like 1 and half decades.' "Well go easy on that and there had not be anything like that in this chapter OK?" "Hey, if you think I'm bad X was rapping' DMX's X Gonna Give It To Ya!" "I still say that should be X's Theme Song." "Wishful thinking to you all out there." "So now what D?" " Got to start the fic people been waiting for over 9 months to see this 3rd chapter, also the profile been up dated too. Sonic the Hedgehog, Eric Bloom, and Megaman X joined in the rant so check that out if you want to see what happened and what kinda of excuse I gave because what has happened. And now, Axl if you please..." "YIKES, AND AWAY!"

Notes: As always

(SLAM!) Loud action

(dude) Author Notes

"dude" Talking

'dude' Thoughts

PS: New games to look for: Sonic Riders (NGC,PS2,XBOX), Megaman X: Maverick Hunter (PSP), Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max (PSP) MMBN6 (GBA) Megaman ZX or XZ Don't know which one it is. (DS), Capcom Classics Collection Remix (PSP), Megaman Powered Up (PSP) Sonic the Hedgehog (Xbox 360, PS3). AND New systems Nintendo Revolution and PS3. And this chapter features all the Shell Beach Hotel girls so I'll give a rough deception of each girl during the chapter, plus a ton of deceptions about what everyone is wearing just refer to this chapter about clothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his characters, Sony or PS2, PS3, or PSP,

Capcom or Megaman or any of his characters, Street fighter or any of its characters, Microsoft or Xbox or Xbox 360, Nintendo or GameCube or Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Advance SP, GameBoy Micro or Nintendo DS or Nintendo Revolution, FOX network, ABC network, USA network or affiliates, DMX or his songs, Alvin or the Chipmunk or their theme song. OR any other licenced thing in this entire fanfic. I realized I did not put this in the first chapter so from now on for the Disclaimer will be on this chapter: Chapter 3: King of the Beach. I apologize for the previous inconvenise. THANK YOU! Now Finally ON TO THE STORY!

And I know this chapter has a ton of mistakes but I wanted to get this up in a hurry will finalize later.

Summer Splash Special: King of the Beach

As soon as one would enter a hotel such as this one, one would think 'Damn this is a huge hotel. hope I don't get lost. ' Because this indeed was a huge hotel. Inside this hotel, the staff is nothing but girls running this place. One girl or another are in charge or Co- in charge of one thing or another. Located right on the beach and having the Atlantic Ocean to play in was a perk. The majestic hotel stood 10 stories high and at least a football field long being the only hotel directly on the beach with a big area call Sunset Beach. Most reservations come from all over just to reserve Sunset Beach. Shell City defiantly was a great place to be.

(BAM!)

"I'm gonna get you for that remark X!"

(ZOOM!)

Present Day- Friday 4:12 PM

Location- Shell City/ Shell Beach Resort Hotel and Suites

Some of the gang just arrived at the lobby of the hotel just in time to see Iris grab X and put him in her famous Isis Headlock.(read as written)

"Say it! Say it!"

"Sorry, Uncle, UN-CLE!"

"Ok X. I forgive you." She let go and patted his head twice and sat down.

"OW." X rubbed the back of his head. "Iris got a good grip."

"Geez X." Kim said.

"Iris got you good." James said.

"Girl should be in the WWRF (World Wrestling Reploid Federation)." Karin said.

"Like you should Karin." Anna said.

Just then Meridian ran through the doors. "HA, I beat you Eric, I beat you Eric, I beat you...Eric? where are you, ER-IC? Anyone seen Eric?"

Everyone shock their heads.

"Wonder where he got to, hmmm..."

Then Kimiko, Sora, Yukiko, Axl, and Alia came in.

"Did you guys see Eric?"

They shock their heads.

"Dammit where'd he go, if he attracted some girl..."

The hotel manger popped her head up and adjusted her glasses.

"Eric...it couldn't, could it?"Then she glanced over just to see X and Axl.

'IT IS, I KNEW HE"D BE BACK!' She thought. As everyone settled down May came running in.

"May, have you seen Eric?" Meridian asked as she grabbed her.

"He's getting the rest of the stuff."

"May, you didn't ask Eric to take the stuff for you did you?" Sora asked.

"Kinda of."

"He's probably trying to get all that stuff inside."

Outside...

"Thanks for the autographs girls, but don't think I'll go easy on you two at the Beach games."

"Oh, please don't Eric we see you out there on your very hardest right Cammy?" Chun-li said as she bent down at Eric rubbing against his right side. Eric started to blush.

"Yea, don't back down because of us, go till you can't anymore." Cammy said as she started to rub against his left side. Eric could have fainted. 'I better get going before anyone else chases me.'

"Well girls I got to get going Ok. I'll see you later." Eric picked up His stuff, Iris's stuff, and May's stuff and ran to the hotel.

"Wow, for such a little guy he's got a lot of energy and power." Cammy said.

"And he's staying at our hotel, Very cool." Chun-li said." Maybe we'll have some fun while we're here."

And the girls walked toward the hotel. Meanwhile...

The hotel manger had ran to her office..

"Attention please, Attention please. Can I have all hotel staff at my office ASPA thank you." She said over the AP system. With in minutes 12 lovely girls enter in."

"What's up boss? I'm getting stuff ready for dinner." A cute redhead girl asked.

"Yea, what up, people might need saving in the pool." A cute top heavy purple haired girl asked.

"Yea anyway boss, I was in the middle of a great workout session." A muscular tanned, green haired girl asked.

"Ok girls, simmer down. I called you all here because we have some vacationers in here today."

"Uh, yea boss, Street fighters and some Maverick hunters are here, big woop, there here for the Beach Games." A cute blue haired girl stated.

"But not just any old Maverick hunters, but the cute, handsome, smart, strong guys of the 00th, 7th, 17th and 1700th unit are here, which means..."

"1700th, 1700th...(Gasp!)He's here, he's back?" A cute blond asked.

The manager nodded her head. "Follow me girls."Everyone then followed the manager to the lobby. Eric finally got to the hotel lobby, dropped the stuff on the floor and walked a chair and collapsed in it.

"Oh there you are Eric." Meridian said.

"Thanks Eric." May said, picking up her stuff

"Thank you Eric." Iris said, picking up her stuff also.

Then the manager and the girls came to the font desk.

"OMG, OMG there he is, there he is!" A cute Brunette girl squealed.

"Shhh..." A cute light blue girl hushed.

"Wow, guy still looks the same." A cute Raven haired girl stated.

X finally done rubbing his head from the Isis Headlock from early walked up to the girls.

"Hello Megaman X, I sure you have a reservation, yes?"

"Yes I do Miss Fumme. And you can just call me X." X laughed

"X you don't need to call me Miss, just call me Katie." The manager said chuckling while adjusting her glasses.

"Not while in front of your hotel staff. Reservation under Mav Hunters X." (Original hun?)

"Let's see..." Katie ran through the Res. list. "Yep, here it is 2 Presidential suites and one Deluxe Suite. Rooms 202, 204 and 210, here are your keys and X if you or your gang need anything give us a buzz."

"Ok, Thank you, lets go gang." Everyone headed to the elevators except a certain someone still in a chair finally getting that nap he wanted. Eric sat sleep to the world once again but as the girls looked on at him, walked over to him while he was napping.

"OK girls, bikini time."

All the girls took off their uniforms and were in there bikinis. (Flash!) They huddled up around Eric.

"Mrrrr... I'll get you, you Maverick scum Magma Beam Blast..."Eric said sleep like.

"Awww, cute, he's talking in his sleep. Eric, Er-ic." A cute Raspberry hair girl poked Eric on the cheek.

"Mmmm..." Eric rubbed the sleep out of his eyes cute like, opened his eyes and looked..."

"Welcome back Eric." All the girls said sexy like, while posing.

Eric's nose bleed like a waterhose. And passed out...a few minutes later...

"We're very sorry Eric." Katie bowed.

"Very, Very sorry Eric." All the girls bowed.

"It's no biggie girls, I still haven't gotten over my complex for girls just yet." Eric said.

"So I hope you can still remember all of us Eric?" The Raven Hair girl asked.

(This next part I'll just name the girl and give a brief description so you can come back to this chapter to see who I'm talk about I'll underline the girls from the hotel only so know one gets confused ok.)

"Of course I do, you're Yuko Fujiyo." She's the Tanned body, Raven Hair girl, Topheavy, kinda of gets impatient ,Wears a Yellow tear-drop bikini. In charge of Hall Patrols.

"Defiantly Remember you Miuki Shima." She's the Blond Hair girl, Topheavy, always looks for a challenge, Master Video gamer, Wears a Blue two piece bikini. In charge of the Arcade and Entertainment.

"Yea, you're Chiyo Chino." She's the Raspberry Hair girl, always active, very excited very easily, Wears a Purple two piece bikini. In charge of the Life Guards.

"You're Harako Gudoken." She's the Light Blue Hair girl, knows karate, always happy, Wears a White two peace bikini. Co- In charge of the Exercise rooms.

"Oh, you're Jazz Medde." She's the Blueberry Hair girl, shy around guys, bookworm, Wears glasses, Wears a Green two piece bikini. In charge of Information Desk.

"Yes, you're Mai Tomari." She's the Tanned body, Cherry Hair girl, Topheavy, happy, obsession with the color Red, Wears a Red two piece bikini. Co- in charge of the Arcarde and Entertainment.

"OK, you're Beth Amore." She's the Brunette hair girl, just a cheerful normal girl, Wears a Green one piece bikini. Co- In charge of the Life Guards

"Yep , you're Koi Ishiyama." She's the Blue hair girl, Young, Smart, Wears glasses, Wears a White and Blue stripe one piece bikini. Co- In charge of the Information Desk

"Fit girl, Rika Hinda." She's the Muscular Short Green hair girl, Love exercising, knows karate and a bit of Shri-Sho-Ken Type: Lighting, Wears a Tight Pink two piece bikini. In charge of the Exercise Rooms.

"Living life to the fullest Mika Chishu." She's the Purple Hair girl, Topheavy, life loving girl, Wears a Black two piece bikini. In charge of Room Patrol.

"Little Master Chef Ami Zume." She's the Red hair girl, young cute cheerful girl, Wairs a Light Yellow, Light Blue and White one piece bikini. In charge of the Cafe/Kitchen

"And Manger Katie Femme." She's the Manger of the hotel, has Pink hair, Top-heavy, gets embarrassed very easy, Wears glasses, Wears a Red and Blue two peace bikini.

"See I remembered all of you." Eric smiled.

"Good job I'm impressed Eric." Yuko said.

"Thanks girls."

"Well now that intros are done again, what do you want to do now?" Katie asked.

"Well I need to get upstairs and..."

"Not a problem, (SNAP!) girls."

Rika, Harako and Mai got Eric's stuff and ran to the elevator. Eric got up and followed.

"And remember Eric, need anything let us know from here on out the rest of the staff will work and we'll help you out with anything."

"Thanks Katie." Eric ran up stairs to rest of the gang.

Up stairs...

"OK guys lets get thing together here and..." X stopped as Rika, Harako and Mai dropped off Eric's stuff winked and ran back down stairs.

"Thanks girls." Eric waved back and stopped as the 1700th and 7th Unit girls glared at him.

"What?"

"Eric, what were you doing?"Karin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eric questioned.

"Were you cheating on us?" Sora yelled shaking her fist treating like.

"WHAT? N-No! I'm not!" Eric waved his hands wildly.

"Then what were you doing with those girls?" May said acting if hurt.

"Nothing, I can't help it if the girl staff wants to help me, they want to thank me for saving Shell City a few months ago BY MYSELF thank you, I was the one to come here to beat those mavericks."

Everyone remained quiet.

"Zero assigned me to that mission, you got a beef with this take it up with him, not me." Eric said getting mad.

"OK Eric we'll buy that for now. But you'll be in the most world of hurt if those girls and or any other girl wanting to 'Thank' you in other ways." Meridian said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"OK guys can we settle down now? We need to get things going here. First all what rooms are going to?"

"I got the Deluxe suite." Eric raised his hand.

"Oh no you don't Eric. We girls aren't give you opportunity to bring a girl back for yourself." Kimiko grabbed him.

"Unless you wanted us to be in a more tighter fitted room, Oh Eric you cheeky little sweetheart." Yukiko rubbed up agent him. Eric turned red.

"Yea, anyhow I think the preselected guys and girls get the Delu..." Axl mouth was covered by X giving away something to Alia.

"Shut up Axl, I'm trying to get Alia subtle like OK." X whispered.

"I'm trying to bump it along for you bud."

"And you tell me I have a problem X." Eric butted in smiling.

"Shut up you two." X blushed.

"So anyway, We're going with Eric!" Sora yelled.

"OK you girls and Eric get room 202." X said staying way from the subject at hand. "Axl you James, Eri and Kim get room 204. And Me, Zero and Iris and Alia get room 210."

After hearing that Alia blushed. ' X you sneak you. You want me to be with you do you? Then you got more of me than you can handle.' She looked down and juggled her Top-heavy breasts a bit.

"Hey speaking of which where is Zero..." James asked.

Outside...

"(POP!) Ow. Iris got mean Dragon punch." Zero said rubbing his chin. "Where is everyone? must be at the hotel." Zero then dashed off to the hotel.

Back inside...

"Well he'll probably show up out of nowhere like he usually does." Iris said.

"I guess so." James said.

Everyone stood around.

"WELL... What are we waiting for? Lets hit the beach!" Kim yelled.

"YEA!" Everyone yelled. Then everyone ran inside their hotel rooms, put their stuff away and started to get dress for the beach.

5 minutes later...

"Yea, I'm ready to hit the beach now." Eric said sliding down the railing, and sat in the couch he was on earlier. He's in Black swim trunks with flames all around the bottom half with a Red towel and in sandals.

"How do I look?" Sora asked walking down the steps. Sora has on a 2 piece bikini with the same flame design as Eric.

"Looking Hot, nice bikini." Eric gave a thumbs up. (Wow is Eric getting over his complex?)

"Sizzling' Sora what about me?" May posed while walking down. May is in a Blue and Sky Blue stripe one piece swimsuit.

"May, we might be sisters but I got to say, you look great for once."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Look great May." Eric winked.

"See Eric likes it."

"Well he'll like mine more." Karin said posing in her Yellow 2 piece bikini.

"Good Looking'." Eric gave thumbs up.

"That is so Sarah plain and tall." Kimiko said walking down with her glasses off in a Oceanic Blue 2 piece bikini.

"How about you be Sarah plain and in pain?" Karin threaten.

"Clam Down you both look good." Eric said winked and thumbs up.

"I look so good in this." Anna said coming down in a Purple and Black teardrop bikini.

"I think I might shed a tear Anna, you look great." Eric said thumbs up.

"Oh, Eric." Anna blushed.

"EEWHOO! (CRASH!)"

"I give 10 on the outfit and the entertains but a 2 on the landing Yukiko." Eric said wincing. Yukiko slid down the railing and landed into a table, braking it. She's wearing the same thing Sora is wearing but it's a bit smaller. (You can see her nipples perturbing from the cloth of the bikini top!) She stud up dusting herself off.

"Nice landing Yiki, now let a pro show you how its done." Meridian said she jumped on top of the railing, feet first, and grind down, jump flipped off and stuck her landing and posed, in a Tight Black and Red bikini with flame in indentations on the top part.

"Ok, there was definably a sale somewhere." Anna said pointing at Yikiko, Sora, Meridian and Eric.

"Flamers 'R' Us." They all said.

They all settled down in the chairs and waited for the rest of the gang.

A few minutes later the rest of the girls came down.

"Zero wanted me to wear this." Iris blushed. She had on a Tye Dye Purple, Pink, and Light Blue 1 piece swimsuit where the top part of the suit showed a little bit of her Top-heavy breasts.

"Where's X?" Alia said. She's wearing a Small Tight Red 2 piece bikini.

The two walked over to the desk and chatted with the staff.

"I Think he's still changing." Kim said. She's wearing a Sky Blue 2 peace bikini.

"Yea, James it up there too." Eri said. She wearing a Blue Camouflage 2 peace bikini.

"You girls are all looking Xtremely great!" Eric exclaimed.

"Awwww..." The girls awed.

"Hey Eric, you haven't got any nosebleeds yet." Karin stated.

"(Gasp) Eric, have you gotten over your fear of girls?" May said.

"No, not exactly, my nose only goes code red when I have 10 girls over me or breasts are in my 'Personal Space'."Eric stated.

"Let's test that theory." Yikiko said. Eric panicked as the girls slowly advanced on him.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-did I say that? I meant my nose goes code red when 4 girls are round me." Eric shuddered.

"Ok when you put it that way..." Sora said. The girls stopped advancing and huddled up.

"So what's the plan?" May asked.

"When we get out of the beach we will play a little tag game with Eric. If the plan goes well one of us will end up with Eric at the end of the day." Sora said.

"I like it."Meridian said.

As the girls worked out their devious plot for Eric. Eric, once was heading off to dreamland once again. His eyes slowly began when...

"OOF!"

Someone landed right square in his lap. Eric looked up at his attacker.

"Hi there, cutie." Apparently it was a girl's voice and the girl's Top-heavy breasts bouncing in front of him. (Code Red Alarm!)

Eric not the one to cover a girl in blood turned his head and...

(BANG!) Like a cannon his nose blew out blood. He wiped his nose and turned back to his attacker.

"Chun-li can I have my lap back now?" Eric sweatdropped.

"OK Eric." Chun-li slowly bent down and let her Top-heavy breasts lightly brush up agents his legs as she stud up. Eric blushed hard. All the hotel girls, 7th unit girls and 1700th unit girls stared at the scene grow madder by the minute. Eric turned his head to look at something else and...

(Boing!)

Eric's face landed into 2 very big, firm objects.

"Well, well, well..." The girl's voice said as she hugged him tighter in her Top-heavy breasts.

"Cammy?" He said in between her breasts. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Well are you ready for the Beach Games?" Chun-li asked.

"Yea!" Eric said.

"Well, me and Cammy got to go get ready we'll see you later."

Cammy hugged Eric tight once more and let go.

"See ya on the playing field Commander Bloom." Cammy saluted, winked and walked off.

Eric, at that point looked love stuck, but Eric saw a streak of lightning.

"Dare I turn around..." Eric said. He turned his head and there it was, over 20 girls (Except Alia and Iris) had no-iris pupils and shark teeth known as the Shark Face. (Anyone ever watch the episode of Teen Titans where Killer Moth made Robin go out with Kitten and Starfire went along and the 2 got in to a fight and Starfire had the Mad Shark Face? Yea that's the face) They were all mad at Eric at what just happened.

'Ok Eric think, Shark Face girls never attack until something moves. Now how to get out of this...' As Eric thought of a way to get out of this mess, X, Axl and James were coming down stairs.

"Well I'm ready to hit the beach." X said. He's wearing a Blue pair of trunks with Black Stripes on the sides with a Blue towel and in sandals.

"Me too." Axl said. He's wearing just a Normal Orange pair of trunks with a Red towel and in sandals.

"Me three." James said. He's wearing a Black pair of trunks with Neon Green Stripes on the sides with a White towel and in Shower Shoes.

As they walked down chatting Axl ran into X's hand.

"Hey, what gives X." Axl asked.

"What's the hold up?" James asked.

"Shhh. Back up slowly."

Axl and James looked over the railing and saw all the girls with their Shark Faces stare at Eric.

"Oooo. He's screwed." James said.

The guys backed up the stairs and went looking for another exit.

Back down at the dead man...

'Ok I admit it, I'm screwed, I have never been more screwed in my life. One false move and I'm dead.

The stand off lasted for 5 minutes until someone above gave Eric mercy.

"(BOOM!) Hellooooo Shell City!" Zero yelled as he finally made it to the hotel.

"GET HIM!" Iris yelled as she went in to Shark Mode.

"Oh crap." Eric said he jumped off the chair and ran toward Zero. "Sorry Zero, but tag, you're it!" Eric high fived him as he ran past.

"Ok?" Zero said. Looked at the attacking girls. "This isn't my day." Zero said flatly and the girls kicked up a dust storm of blows on the poor Commanding officer.

Eric had ran outside to hide from the veritable hell that was raging inside.

"Ok, Ok, where to hide, where to hide?" He asked himself. "In the RV? No, I'd be trapped. Under a sand dune? No it fall over me. On top of the roof. Its so original."

Eric ran up the fire escape to the roof of the hotel.

"Whoo, I'll be safe up..." "HADOKEN!"

Eric barely dodged the energy ball.

"Man, if its not one thing its always another." Eric said as he got into a defensive position and he looked a head.

"Well, well, well if it isn't ol' Ryu and Ken. HEY GUYS!" The two turned around and looked at Eric.

"Eric?" Ryu said.

"Big Guy?" Ken said.

"What's up?" Eric asked as he ran up to them.

"Nothing come here Big Guy." Ken grabbed Eric and gave him a nuggie.

"Hey ha, ha, cut it out Ken."

"God, how have you been doing Eric?"

"Up and Over many hills Ryu, you guys?"

"Fine, next month we're heading to a new location to set up shop. you got to come by one last time. No one can keep up with us any more, you're the only one to that gives me a challenge."

"We'll see Ken."

"Hey you haven't seen X or Zero around have you Big Guy?"

"Seen? Ha! I work with those two crazy idiots!"

"You what?" Ryu yelled.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Why Ken?"

"Big Guy here has been all over the news since that big maverick attack here at Shell City a while back."

"So, you been using your skills Eric?"

"Yes, but I now know a whole bunch of new moves. Maybe we should spare while were here? Say tonight up here. I guess you guys are staying here right?"

"Yea, say about 10:00pm?"

"Sounds good guys."

"ER-IC?" A familiar girl yelled.

"(Gulp, Sweatdrop)!"

"Girl troubles still?"

"Yep, I better get down there before I get thrashed. I'll see you guys later."

"Take care Eric." Ryu said.

And with that Eric waved and went back down the fire escape.

"(Sigh) Should we worry?" Ken asked.

"As long Eric has 'Jet' within him, heaven help us all." Ryu said thinking about the day that both him and ken first came against 'Jet' and almost killed Eric in the process. Then the two resumed their sparring.

Back down stairs...

"Uhhh, you girls get that out of your systems?"

"Yea, Zero makes a great punching bag. But you, my friend, aren't out of the water just yet. Now get down here so we can 'talk'!" Sora yelled.

"(Big Gulp)!"

Meanwhile...

"MY GOD, what the hell did Eric do to those girls to make them to this?" James asked as him, Axl and X look at the area that was once the lobby of the Hotel. Tables broken, chairs and seats over turned, the desk in shamble with papers all over the place. And there lying on floor with his head between the sliding doors, Zero knocked out.

"Damn, The girls did a number on Zero, but what did they do with Eric?" Axl asked.

"I don't know guyOOOF!" Someone jumped X's back.

"Mega-Kun!" Alia purred as she nuzzled him.

"Uh uh h-h-h hi A-Alia." X shuddered while blushing.

"So X will you take me out on a date tonight?"

"S-s-s-sure A-Alia."

'Yes its working.' Alia thought.

'man, I didn't even try, I must be really good.' X thought.

"Attention, Attention beach goers of Shell City. This is an important message about the Beach Games. Tonight at 7:00pm Sharp we will begin the start of the Beach Games. All those who are taking part of the games must arrive at Sunset Beach before 7:00pm Sharp otherwise you'll be in the games next year so without further delay Welcome to the 3rd Annual Shell City Beach pulmenareies.

"Let's hit the beach!" Axl yelled.

The gang walked over top of Zero who yelled some thing about frying freaks. They all walked out and was shocked at the scene ahead.

"Come on Eric of us is going to tag you eventually, give up."

"Heck no girls. I can keep this up all day. This is like one of our training sessions." Eric laughed as he dodged attacks and flying girls.

Iris walked back X and the gang, grabbed Zero and dragged him off to the beach, dropped him and sat on his head.

"Come on guys this is fun to watch." She waved over the guys.

Right now Eric is currently play tag with Eric and the girl that tags Eric will be with Eric for the beach games little does X knows this because, his secret weapon is Eric. All of a sudden the action stopped.

"Ok huddle!" Sora yelled. Of course Eric didn't know what was going on.

"Break! (Clap)!" And the girls got down as if getting ready to hike a football.

"Fire, Lightning, Blaze, hut, hut, hike!" Sora yelled. And all the girls ran at Eric at high speed throwing attacks like crazy just to put him down to tag him. But just then girls stopped and charged up their energy getting ready to blow Eric in to next week.

"Fire Shield!" Eric threw out his hands a barrier of fire energy surrounded him and he chuckled.

'Ha, ha they can't get through my shield.'

Then all of a sudden Karin jumped up with Meridian then Karin transformed in to her Power DNA form: The Mummy, giving her super strength and more powerful Shri-Sho-Ken attacks, She gabbed Meridian and spinned her around like a windup punch.

"SUPER THROW!" Karin threw Meridian right at Eric.

"Oh curd, DOUBLE BARRIER!" Eric's shield changed colors form Orange to a Neon Red.

'Ha, ha Eric, your mine.' "FIRE DASH!" In an jet engine dash... (CRUSH!) Push right in to Eric's shield. Eric braced the sand getting more traction.

"Cool." Axl said.

The confrontation lasted for another minute then...

"MAGNA BLAST!"

"CRAP!"

Meridian threw a small shurken in the shield, lodging its self into it. Then she kicked off the shield, backfilling. she landed and held out her right hand with her index finger and thumb together getting ready to snap her fingers.

'Crap, crap, crap! If she snaps her fingers the blast will ignite the whole beach! Damn, she's determined. just the way I like her.'

Eric dropped the shield and the shurken dropped but he never saw it coming.

"OOOOF!"

(Slow motion)

Eric couldn't believe what happened Meridian came up of nowhere and just tackled him.

'I can't believe it, she faked me out. well good job girls.' Eric smiled.

(Normal Speed)

"OW!"

"OOF!"

"Tag, your mine Eric." 'it actually worked, thanks Sora.'

"Good job Meridian." Karin said transforming back in to her normal form.

Meridian got off of Eric and helped him up.

"Well Eric I guess you're my partner for the games." She said while holding his hand blushing.

"I guess so." Eric said blushing. One because he was embarrassed and two he got his butt handed to him.

"DOGPILE!" A girl said running toward Eric.

(many WHAMS!) All of a sudden Chun-li and Cammy dog plied Eric followed by the 1700th unit girls, and the hotel staff girls.

"Help someone I'm droning in a ragging sea of hormones!"

Everyone started laughing.

"It seems like everyone is having a great time down." Ryu said.

"Yea, its funny as hell to see Eric fall over with all those girls." Ken said.

But of course not every one was Ok with the fun times X, Eric and friends were having.

"Dude Brian check out the action."

"All I see is water Mike dude."

"(SLAP) Not the Ocean you turd. Over there."

"HOT MAMA!"

"Yea but that little guy is hogging all those girls especially that girl."

"The one with the flame bikini on with the nice rake?" Brian pointed at Meridian.

"Yea I think we should introduce our selves"

The two bullies waited to make there move behind the sand dunes.

Back to the girl squad...

"OK, OK girls you all made your point. But can I please just hang out with Middy just to hang please?"

"OK go on, just make sure you're back before 7:00 for the start of the Beach Games." Katie said.

"You got it."

The two walked off.

"I think we better keep an eye on those two." Sora said.

"I agree verily." Anna said.

"Lets move out. Come on boys." Iris said dragging the knocked out Zero. As everyone got behind the sand dunes, Eric and Meridian where walking side by side not talking or any thing. This was the first time the two actually were alone together like this. Meridian to Eric was a good friend, the best. But there was something deferent about this situation something Eric got caught up in the moment held her left hand and blushed. Meridian blushed twice as hard and they started to laugh and talk.

"That's our cue lets go." Mike said. The two bullies ran right at behind Eric and Meridian. As the two were talking Eric saw a streak of lightning(AN: When ever someone who knows Shri-Sho-Ken sees this it means a lot of hurt is coming. AKA: The Spidy Sense.)

"Sorry Meridian." Eric pushed Meridian out of the way just in time before he was tackled from behind by the two bullies.

Everyone that saw that was stunned or pissed off.

"How dare those guys ruin my plans. I'm going to..."

"Wait a minute Sora."

"Out of my way Kimiko. No one ruins my plans. NO ONE!" Her right turned completely Red.

"I know Sora but if we jump in now I think Eric might rely on all of us just to help him out in these situations. I think we should just let it play out."

"But..."

"I agree." May said.

"Me too." Anna said.

"We all do." Yikiko said.

"Grrrrr. Fine." Her eye turned back to normal.

"That means you guys too!" Iris said.

"What hit me?" Zero said waking up.

"This, if you don't behave again." Iris said flexing her right arm.

On the Roof...

"Ryu did you..."

"Yes I did."

"Then we should..."

"No Ken. I want to see what Eric does."

"What?"

"I have never seen Eric fight before lets see wait happens."

The two Hado masters looked as everyone looked on at the scene ahead.

"I'm Sorry about that miss." Brian helped Meridian up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pushing this lovely girl like that?" Mike said poking Eric's chest.

"Hey you're the one that attacked us." Eric said not at all too happy.

"Hear this punk, if you mess with this or any other girl on this beach your ass is in trouble." Mike said.

"Come on babe lets get out of here." The two walked Meridian off.

"HEY WAIT A SEC!" Eric yelled.

"You again look I told you to get out of here. Beat it!" Mike said.

"She's My girl. Get away from her."

"Aww isn't that cute..." Brian mocked.

"Kid, were the good guys around here."Mike said.

"Them, good?" May said.

"No those guys are not." Katie said.

"Those guys are leader of a 40 plus gang on the beach. They call themselves the Beach Dragons." Ami said.

"They Ruin the beach." Maki said.

"Harassing the tourists." Miuki said.

"Messing up and robbing stores." Oki said.

"Playing in the kiddy pools." Hikaro said.

"Making off with girls and other guy's girls." Yuko said.

"They almost got me." Jazz said.

"But I fought them off." Rika said.

"Lets just hope Eric can fight them off too." Cammy said.

Back to the situation...

"Who said she was your girlfriend chump?" Brian said.

"She ours and we going to ride her all night long."

That snapped a nerve in Eric's head.

'why isn't she attacking, she can easily beat those two, unless... she wants me to do it.' Eric thought.

"Help me Eric." Meriadian said.

"Shut up B!#!" Brian said.

That was the final straw. Eric has a high respect for the opposite sex and calling them that word even if the girl is a canine is just a hate crime in his book.

"(Loud Growl)SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked on even Ryu and Ken.

"No one but no one called any of the girls I know that word." Eric bared his teeth as his flame aura faintly surrounded him.

"Wow Eric I didn't think that would set him off." Sora said.

"Oh, we can't call her a hoe, slut or B!#?"Brian said.

"SHUT YOUR STINKING TRAPS!" Eric roared.

"But it won't be any fun calling her those names while we ride her and stuff. Man I can wait any longer lets go man." Brian said.

'God I'm going to lose it if I don't do something.'

Then let me take care of this.

'(Gasp) Jet, My darksoul."

Of course bud. I'll do the talking and you do the fighting.

'OK Jet I'm trusting you.' Then Eric eye's turned from brown to Dark Purple.

Ok Punks your are so going to get it.

"(Gasp)!"

"What is it Ryu?"

"Eric's Darksoul is out."

End Chapter 3.

Next time on MHX:SSS

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is getting on my last, (POW!) blasted (POW!), NERVE (CRUSH!)

"Sonic!"

Next time chapter 4: Sunset Hill Showdown.

Back in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bouns Trailler.

Peter Gunn theme starts playing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens when 2 minds get together?

They form a big problem

Dr.Robotnik

And

Sigma

Join forces to get rid of all the earths little problems

but who will stop them

Sonic the Hedgehog

and

Megaman X

and bunch of characters join up to take down the newly named Emgima Force.

Megaman X drives

"Get out the way, mad maverick on the loose." (CRASH!) "OH...crap."

Sonic ride or runs.

"I told you to turn left I meant your other left. I'm running, see ya."

And this is the funniest story ever.

with team ups of:

Zero and Knuckles

Shadow and Bass

Tails and Axl

and the return of

Metal Sonic

and

Vile

This make it worth your time

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

AND

MEGAMAN X

IN

THE BLUEz BROTHERs

(SHOOTS!)

"Son of a... I told you not to fire that damn thing when I'm in here X."

"Sonic you better stay in here."

"Bye."

"SONIC!"

Coming soon to a near you.


	4. Sunset Hill Showdown

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hello humans. The name is Ken, Ken Black, but you can call me Jet if your wondering why I'm here check out last part of chapter 3 that and dmanb wanted me to start this thing. I'm Eric's darksoul another soul that dwells in Eric's body the only to know if I'm in control of Eric's body is when his eye color change from Brown to Dark Purple. Then the ways I will come in control of Eric's body is 1. Eric is knocked out unconscious. 2. Eric's anger or is worried too much, overwhelms him. Or 3. Eric gives me control of his body. Now that Eric's body is now mine I plan to do some major pay back. HA, HA, HA."

"You know Jet you scare me when you talk like that dude." "Call it a gift dmanb. Now... ON TO THE FIC!" "Yea, you scare me dude."

Notes (Big deal)-

(SLAM!) Loud action

(dude) Author Notes

"dude" Talking

'dude' Thoughts or when Eric or Jet are mentally talking to each other

Soul talking Eric or Jet when not in control of the body mentally

Yo the New games to look for list: New Super Mario bros (DS), Metal Slug 1 (GBA), Nartito 2 (NGC) Not to much to look for until PS3 and Nintendo Wii, (Who else thinks this a dumb name for this new system with all due respect. Wiiiiiiiiiiii.) comes out except for Super Smash Bros Brawl, The Twilight Princess and Metal Slug anthology.

Last time on MHX:SSS...

The Maverick Hunters just got themselves settled in at the beach after meeting the hotel staff, calling rooms, shark face girl meeting, Eric meeting with Ryu and Ken, and a game of Power Tag, the gang meet Mike and Brian, 2 big guys Mike the leader of the Beach Dragons and Brian his dumb blond, right hand man. They captured Meridian after Eric and her began to hang out. Now with Meridian in their hands Eric becomes so worried and angry that his darksoul Jet has been given control of Eric's body to talk some sense in to the 2 gang members.

Summer Splash Special: Sunset Hill Showdown

Present Day- 5:40 PM

Location- Shell Beach, Near the docks

"Hmm, hmm, hmmmmm. Ha, ha, ha, ha, HAA!" Jet's voice laughed.

Jet I wish you wouldn't do that ever time I let you out. Eric sweatdropped.

'Sorry, hard habit to break.' "So you two love to mess around with girls that don't know you hmm?"

'Oh crap Eric I didn't know you would let Jet out.' Meridian Thought.

"Yea, and your point chump?" Mike yelled.

"Hmm, hmm. You guys don't Jet it do you!" (Whomp!) Everyone face faulted.

(Sweatdrop) That was so lame Jet.

'Hey who's in control right now?'

"Who the hell is this joker?" Brian asked.

"(Back of the head blood vessel throbs) WHAT the hell did you just CALL ME?"

"He just didn't say that?" May asked.

"Oh, he said it." Zero said.

"What?" Everyone else said.

"When ever someone calls Eric or Jet a joker 3rd world war begins and this time I'm not in the crossfire."

Zero said.

"A joker B!#."

'Eric, should I'

(Back of the head blood vessel throbs) Please.

'Oh no.' Meridian looked away.

In a flash (POW!)

"(Howls!) HE BLEW OUT MY KNEE!" Jet dashed with so much speed that he got right behind Brian and kicked the back of his knee and fell down.

"What are you kid? A maverick?"

"No, I'm a human maverick hunter but if I see humans treating other humans wrongly then I also fall into the hero department."

Hero? Kinda over stepping your past aren't you Jetty?

'Your not gonna let me live that down are you? So I was mad with power and terrorized a city. I got hit in the head and I turn semi-good. And another thing... call me Jetty again and I'll give you something to really think about. Your sacred stash...'

You monster. You wouldn't dare.

'In front of everyone. Try me.'

Dirty skunk.

'What was that?'

Sorry, your Master of Disaster-ness. Eric said with a sneer.

'Thank you.'

"Now for you. If you don't release Miss Summers I'll make sure that you lose one body part permanently."

Jet's right hand began to glow purple. Mike started to sweat but remembered a knife in his pocket. He quickly whipped it out to her neck.

"Don't make a move chump. Or the B!# permanently loses her head."

"Ouch, cruel irony." Karin said.

Then the stand off continued. Back on top of the hotel...

"We got to do something Ryu."

"Leave it be Ken, if Jet can almost kill us then this should be no problem."

Back down at the beach... (AN: If you all wondering this is taking place by an area of the beach were no one is at currently.)

"Well what are you going to do now chump?" Jet smirked. "Dark Flash!" in a purple flash he disappeared right in front of Mike.

'Now, show me some of your moves Eric.'

Thanks Jet. Eric's eyes flash back to Brown.

"Tastsumaki-Simpu-Kakuu (Hurricane Kick)!" Eric jumped up past Meridian and kicked Mike in the face (POW POW POW!) making him drop both the knife and Meridian. He stumbled back a little and Eric ran at Mike "Shrouyuu-Ken (Dragon punch)!" (WHAM!) Eric got right under his jaw and punch him, hard. Eric landed after the punch and his eye were cast in a shadow can't seeing them. Mike fell afterward.

"If you two come near Meridian or any other girl here I will personally kill you both." Eric said soft and pissed off.

Brian and Mike struggled to get up Brian started to limp toward Mike who nose and mouth was starting to bleed.

"Ha, do you think this is over punk?" Brain said

"Just because you took us out for a few don't mean a damn thing when you got to deal with the whole Beach Dragon gang." Mike said and pulled out a walky talky.

"Oh shoot."

"What is it Rika ?" Sora asked.

"When ever they pull out that damn walky talky of theirs every gang member will hear it."

"Oh boy I hope Eric can handle this." Yukiko said.

Eric ran over to Meridian and helped her up.

"You Ok Middy?"

"Yea thanks Eric I owe a kiss."

"Yo, up chump, you give me the girl back and I'll let you..."

"SHUT UP! I'll never let you lay another finger on Middy!" Eric roared.

"Your call chump. Thought you shouldn't have said that. Death is in your name now chump." Mike pressed the talk button on the walky talky. " Attention all members of the Beach Dragons..."

"Oh crap. Run Middy, RUN!" Eric and Meridian ran off the beach toward the city.

"Lets follow them team!" Sora yelled and everyone ran following them.

"...We have a code S, two teens, a boy and a girl in fire swimwear are heading toward Sunset Hill Ave. Trap them on the top of the hill and wait for us to get there and we'll finish them off. Over and out (Beep). Come on dude we got a girl waiting for us." Mike and Brian headed toward the hill.

Meanwhile on Sunset Hill Ave Eric and Meridian are headed to the top of the hill, the highest point in the city.

"(Huff, Huff)!"

"(Huff, Huff)! So (Huff) what gives Eric?"

"What Meridian (Huff)?"

"Why are we running away?"

"(Huff) So this way we can beat the gang all at once. But what's the deal with you? (Huff) You could have taken those guys out to play in a heartbeat. Why didn't you do it?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you loved me and the rest of the girls. And you do."

"(Blush) Well, I... umm..."

"I thought that was a sweet and brave thing you did Eric defending mine and the other girls' honor like that."

"I did it because no one treats any girl that I know like that. I should know after the Garnheart High wave of terror thanks to those two basturds Zane and M.Bison. I learned along time ago the worst thing you can do while a terrible thing is happening is to stand and do nothing that's why I did what I did to save the city and if a punk tries anything to mess up what I saved he's gonna get his quick." Eric said trying to sound heroic and losing his blush.

"Oh Eric..." And Meridian shoved Eric almost knocking him off his feet.

"Hey!" And shoved right back.

"Oof, Ok so you wanna play Eric? Let play." Meridian tried shoving again but missed.

"Ha you missed. Missed again."

"Hold still you..."

"Bet you can't catch me!" Eric taunted.

"Better yet, I can out run you!" Meridian yelled back.

"Ok, race you to the 4th stop light. No Dashing or Flashing moves."

"Awww, but I love flashing you Eric."

Eric nearly tripped and his nose started to bleed.

"Meridian..." Eric held his nose.

"Ha ha ha, let do this." She ran past Eric laughing

"Why you, get back here you lunatic." Eric took off trying not to laugh.

Then in a burst of speed the 2 Shri-Sho-Ken fire types ran up the hill, about 3 blocks back down the hill...

"God you'd think they would have stopped for a minute this hill is murder on your legs." Kimiko rubbed her legs.

"I like this hill, its good for your legs." Karin said with a smile as she power walked.

"Yea, you would little miss lift double your body weight." Sora said.

"Wow you can lift double your body weight Karin? You look like a normal person." Rika said amazed.

"Yea even I amaze myself sometimes."

"Oh brother..." Anna sighed.

"Hey Jazz why is this hill called Sunset Hill?" May asked.

"You'll see in a little bit." Her glasses flashed.

"Speaking of little bits, where are the boys?" Alia asked.

"Still behind us. COME ON BOYS HURRY UP!" Chun-li yelled.

About another block away...

"(Huff, huff) I..I can't...go on, go on with out me guys, but avenge me my friends..." (WAM!) James fell over.

"Oh for the love of... Get up drama queen, the girls are about a block away from us." Zero scolded.

"But its too steep." James said with waterfall tears.

"(GROWN)!" All the guys moaned. A few blocks away from everyone on top of a roof...

"When are we gonna see the guys Ryu? I wanna give Zero a nuggie."

"Not just yet Ken, I want to see Eric in action again just to see how good he really is with his skills."

"Borrrrrring..."

While 2 Hado master looked on, below the race between Eric and Meridian is starting to heat up, literally.

'Yes, I going to beat Middy this time. I still can't believe I was beaten by a point second last time.

Flashback (OH the wavy line are back, hi guys.)

2 weeks ago - At Dusk

Location- Building (G) Gamma

Eric and Meridian were cleaning up a last lap on the indoor track in the Recreational building, Building Gamma...

'I'm so gonna win. We can't use our Fire Dash or Flash skills so I'm gonna win.'

The finish line was coming up quick, then all of a sudden Meridian floated literally right by Eric as they crossed the finish line. In a photo finish it was Meridian by a nose.

(Bye bye wavy lines, till we meet again old friends.)

'I know she gonna do the same thing again but this time I have perfected my special move. Ha ha ha.'

'Poor little Eric, don't you remember what happen a few week ago...'

(Woof,Woof, Growl, not the same damn flashback again lines.) (Lines run off.)

Eric still continued to run up the hill seeing the 4th stoplight up ahead. Then once again literally floating by Meridian passing Eric.

"Ah, nice Breeze eh Eric?"

"Aww come on Middy that's not fair." Eric complained playing it off.

"Well if you can't run a bit faster then I win."

'You fell for it Middy.' "Race you to the top of the hill!"

"Persistent or too dumb to quit at the very end hun Eric? That could be your downfall in battle."

"Ha, ha, ha Blazers on!"

"Blazers! Oh come on Eric you know what happens every time you use that move, you end up hitting the sealing."

"Not this time." Eric did a jump flip sticking his feet out then all of a sudden 3 rings of fire circled both his feet looking uneven. "Come on focus." Eric focused his energy to even the rings out. You see every time Eric used this move the rings were uneven in distance so when he landed or took a step, like a spring he would fly up and hit the sealing one time he went through the roof in Building G. And Signis nearly lossed his head. "Almost there..." Eric started to fall and (Flash!) The rings evened themselves out. "YES! It's on now Middy!" Eric landed but instead of on his feet he was floating a few inches off the round. Eric started to skate up hill like he was wearing In-line stakes on and started to gain speed.

'What? You did it! You actually did... Wait, why am I cheering? He going to catch up to me and I'm already been passed my Body Limit Force too long now, Damn Limited Infinite Energy.' "OK, OK You win Eric." Meridian said as Eric flew passed her. Meridian slowed down and land back on her feet and bent over letting her long pigtails cover her face.

"(Heavy Breathing)" Eric stopped and crossed his arms letting gravity slide him back down to Meridian.

"Ha, I just so faked you out Middy, say are you ok?" Eric said concerned.

"Give me a few seconds and I'll be back to normal." Meridian whizzed as she looked up.

(Sigh, Sweatdrop) 'I"m gonna kick myself in the morning for this.' "Middy, I'll give you a piggyback ride to the top of the hill ok? Its about another 5 block from here. So you can rest up." Eric took a knee.

"Well I'd prefer a piggy front ride up the hill."

"(Hard Blush!) Middy!" A small trickle of blood came out of his nose.

"Alright Eric we can have _fun_ at the hotel when we get back." Meridian said as she got on Eric's back. Eric blushed even harder."

"W-w-w-w-well, All a b-b-b-board?"

"Yea, I like this Eric, you're so warm." And she hugged Eric pressing her breasts ageist Eric's back blushing.

"L-l-l-let g-g-g-go." And blushing all the way Eric slowly skated up the hill. Meanwhile doing that a few minutes prier... Mike's message had hit the Beach Dragons, inside one of the pool halls on Sunset Hill...

"8 Ball Corner pocket." A tall reploid said pointing at the closest left corner in front of him.

"Bull$#, no way dude. $50 on this shot." A muscular human in a cameo vest said.

(Clack!) The Cue ball bounced off 3 walls coming back toward the reploid hitting the 8 ball in the left corner pocket.

"BAM! Pay up Vee."

"Son of a B!#. Ok 10, 20, 30, 40, $50. Lucky shot."

"Much obliged and that's why you don't mess with Rock the pool champ."

"Yo guys." A smaller repliod walked up to the 2.

"Sup' Terry?" Vee asked.

"Just got a code S from Big Mike and Big B apparently 2 lovebirds got away from them."

"Damn when will people learn, you run from the Beach you get B!#ed." Rock said.

"The payouts good though." Terry said.

"What do they look like Terry?" Rock asked

"They both are wearing Flame swimwear one's a dude the other's a chick, fine at that. Great pair of hooters on her I heard."

"Where are they headed?" Vee asked.

"Top of the hill."

"Say is that them now." The 3 of them turned and looked out the window and sure enough Eric and Meridian passed the pool hall on the far side of the street.

"Lord have mercy! Look at the hot chick!" Vee said.

"Ddddaaaaammmmmnnnnn!" Terry said astonished.

"That guy is lucky but were even luckier." Rock said.

While the 3 guys were looking on at the show a human in cameo shorts and a green muscle shirt with a tattoo of the US Flag on his right arm got up and walked out the door, going down the hill. Toward the beach.

"So Eric, your here too. I wonder if Bison will show up. Ever since his disappearing in Garnheart City he's back for you so watch your back." The man said. "And if your going to do something about this gang then hurry up you only got..."

"(Feedback) Attention please participants of the Beach Games there is less then 20 minutes left before the Palimonies are done you must get to the beach before 7:00 sharp before the Palimonies are over. Please pay attention to the clock this is the first and only warning, good luck."

"Like I said you got less then 20 minutes to get there and make sure your ready for a hell of a week." Then the man dashed down the hill.

Back up the hill... Various members of the Beach Dragons start to exit buildings over the hill.

"Oh man something about to go down. Quick everyone, duck behind the buildings!" Kim yelled. All the girls jumped behind the closest building. Then the guys saw them jump behind the buildings.

"I don't know what's going on but let get behind the buildings guys." X said. And the guys followed in suit.

Everyone peeked out to see what's going on. As guys pored out of the buildings an unsteady flow of footsteps marched up behind the 2 fire types as slowly got to the top of the hill.

About an hour prior to the action now, 2 curtain someone's walked up to city hall. On the other side of the hill.

"Wait out here or I'll bet the Maverick Hunters will be here in a heart beat."

"Well hurry up I'm getting a Melvin (Wedge)."

The large muscular man in a Red suit with a black cape and a red cap with a skull with wings on the top walked in, to the secretary's desk. Behind it was a beautiful woman typing up something on a computer.

"Um excuse me Miss. But I have an important meeting with Mayor Richard Blight."

"Of course, um what its the name?"

"Bison, M.Bison."

"Ok. Mr. Bison. 4:55 PM today. Yes, the Mayor will see you now."

"Thank you." Bison walked through the 2 large doors.

"Mr. Mayor?"

"Ah Mr. Bison is it? Welcome I'm Richard Blight. Nice to meet ya." The short, round, portly man held out his hand.

"Likewise." Bison shook it.

"Let get down to business. You said that there is a way to get 'Free Energy'. Now how is this going to work?"

"Well of course this energy isn't just out in the open ready to be collected, it is obtained by other means. The 'means' is by a curtain someone who saved this city from a maverick attack about a few months ago."

"Sorry I was just elected as Mayor a few weeks ago. But this 'means' is it possible to do such a thing?"

"Naturally sir, just imagine, having the energy to power the world forever. You yourself could become the most riches and famous person on this planet." The Mayor's greed started to kick in.

"So if I gained this 'Free Energy', and set a price for it..."

"Countries will give in to demand for it, so what do you say."

"What's the catch?"

'He can't be fooled can he, but can be persuaded.' "Hmm, hmm, hmm. All I need is two release grants of the Police and the Maverick hunters to make this work. Remember the person that I need for this to work is here

I just don't want the trouble of getting in trouble with the law and my friend as well."

"Who is this 'other' friend?"

"Sig... uh Siggy like Ziggy from the newspapers."

"Ah, ok. I understand." 'Whoo.' Bison took off his cap and wiped his brow.

"(Buzz) Jane. Please write up 2 grants from the Police and Maverick Hunters for M.Bison and Siggy please. Thank you."

"Yes Sir."

"Lets talk more about this say after the Beach Games?"

"Perfect Mayor Blight, I and Siggy came here to enjoy ourselves, so it will take about a week."

"Ok see you next Saturday then."

"Thank you again Mayor..."And with that Bison walked out and went to Jane's desk.

"Here you go Mr. Bison and enjoy your stay." Bison picked up the 2 papers and walked back out.

'Doesn't Mayor Blight resized what he's done?' Jane thought.

"So did you get them?"

"Here is yours." Bison hand the other paper over.

"WHAT? SIGGY, WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT NAME?" 'Siggy' yelled throwing the paper on the ground.

"It was the only name that got in to my mind, besides if I said Sigma don't you think that oblivious imbecile wouldn't have made these for us?"

"I suppose your right, but call me that name again and so help me god..."

"Yes my friend, yes." Then Bison turned around milling over the events that went by a year ago.

'Damn you Eric and Jet their powers once foiled my plans, but as soon as I steal their powers I'll return to Shadowloo and give them to Zane who I freed from jail again, who'll kill Eric and the rest of those blasted Street Fighters and Hunters once and for all. And I'll make sure that Eric squirms until every last drop of energy in sucked out of his body. Ha ha ha. For 1 whole year since that incident in Garnheart City, when I was thrown into Darkworld, for nearly 8 months I was trapped in that world, but thanks to Sigma who was looking for a new power score to take down the Hunters freed me from that living hell. Now that him and I has now teamed up, Gravestone after gravestone will be made in the next week along with the destruction of this city Ha, ha, ha. And now that both Sigma and me can combine our bodies in to one we will rule this planet. HA, HA, HA, HA!' Bison turned back around

"Come on we have a beach party to go to Sigma."

"Cool, think they will have some chicken wings I'm starved."

Back to the Present...

The Sun is beginning to set, and the city's Buildings are starting to gain the colors of the sunset. Hues of Oranges and Reds are starting to make the hill just like the color of the sun. You can see the sun's heat waves as if you were looking into the water as the waves moves its reflection. Eric still caring Meridian on his back finally reached the top of the hill.

"Welcome to the top of Sunset Hill. Are you feeling better?" Eric's blazers faded away and he landed back on the ground.

"Yea, a lot better." Meridian got off Eric's back. She whipped back her pigtails and look over at the horizon of the setting sun.

"It so beautiful isn't Eric, the way the colors reflect off the buildings."

"Yea, it looks like something out of a romantic book doesn't it."

"Yea, it does."

Meridian being about one a half inches taller then Eric leaned and kissed Eric on the cheek. And Eric started to blush. They could have stayed like that forever but fate intervened. Someone threw a bottle up from East Sunset Hill Ave. (The Street Eric and Meridian are facing.)

"LOOK OUT!"

They both jump from the flying glass bottle, shattering on impact on the pavement. They both took defensive stances to be ready for anything.

Soon after footsteps were heard breaking the silence. People in buildings started to close and lock their windows and doors. Not wanting to have any part of the dangers that approached the 2 fire types. Then from the four connecting streets that lead to Sunset Point. From North, South, East and West Avenues 7 to 10 guys of all size, humans and Reploids started to close off the only ways off the hill trapping both Eric and Meridian.

Then the guys started to laugh and taunt the 2, throwing objects and getting out various weapons ready to use. Then from the North Street the gang made an opening then the 2 guys that Eric and Meridian faced earlier emerged. Looking good as new as if Eric didn't even touch them.

"What the...?" Eric said

"They healed that quick?" Meridian added.

"Ha, ha, ha. We'll give you one last chance to give us the girl. Or there will be a World War III right here tonight." Brian said.

"I told you once. I'll never let you guys lay another finger on her." Eric took a step in front of Meridian.

"(Yells from the gang!)"

"Well then...Dragons, STRIKE!" Mike yelled.

Meanwhile down 2 blocks the hill. Earlier the Hunters, Street fighter, and Hotel girls made there're way up the hill little bit by little bit until they were 2 blocks away. Having to hear James complain all the way up.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it James?" Everyone said sing song like.

"Are they going at it yet?"

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhh..." A guy just few by them bouncing down the street.

"Does that answer your question James?" Eri asked.

"Then who's winning?"

"(WHOMP)!" Everyone face faulted.

Back up the hill Eric and Meridian were fighting off the 40 + member gang.

"Middy, HIYA! (POW!) How are you holding up?" Eric asked while kicking a guy in the face.

"I'm ok HIES! (POP!) But these guys are persistent. Knock 1 down 4 come in their place HIYA! (CRACK!) KIYA! (BOOF!) Meridian said. First palm striking a guy in the face then spin kicking a bat from a guy behind her splintering it, then roundhouse kicked the same guy.

"What time is it, WOAH! Shro-Ken (Fireball)! (SMASH!)" A guy with a knife almost cut Eric's back ducking and then throwing a fireball at him knocking him out.

"6:50 Why?"

A few seconds passed while they fought, then it hit them.

"AW CRAP WE GOT 10 MINUTES LEFT!" Meridian yelled.

"HORSE $#! We'll never make it in time!"

"Did you hear that Mike? 10 minutes!"

"Yea lucky for you and me though, I've got connections." Mike pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

(BRING BRING)! (BRING BRING)! (BRING BRING)! (BRING BRING)!

"Hold you horses, I'm coming I thought I told her to pick up all calls. Hello? Mike, you numbskull, you were suppose to be at the beach by now!"

"But we got held up by some business at The Point."

"Again? Oh god. I told you...(Sigh) look I'm sending the Chopper to pick you up but I swear if there is one scratch on, it I'll throw the book at you so hard you won't even have enough time to read to first page! Good BYE! (SLAM!) Imbeciles." The Man said bridging the gap above his nose. "JANE, send Rash to the Air pad and tell him to pick up Mike and Brian at The Point and drop them off at Sunset Beach."

"Yes Sir Mr. Mayor. And Sir, your limo to the beach is here. Your speech will be in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you Jane." He began toward the doors. 'As soon as Bison gives me the energy I won't need the Beach Dragons to continue to cause trouble so I can have the Police clean them up and make me a hero. I will become rich and famous as soon as next Saturday is here. Ha, ha, ha.'

Back at The Point...

"Hello, Hello, Mayor? He hung up, Damn him."

"What's up?"

"Can you hear it? Rash is coming here."

Soon after a black helicopter was moving fast.

"Whoa, Ryu, their bringing the big guns."

"Easy Ken we got to get going."

"WHAT? Are we just gonna let Eric get his can kicked?"

"He can handle it. Come on or we'll be late."

"Damn."

Then the two vanished. Down below The Point...

"Uh guys, we got a problem."

"What is it Axl?" Zero asked.

"Uh the Beach Games start at 7:00 sharp right?"

"Yea, Why?"

"Its 6:54 now it took us 10 minutes to get up here."

Silence cover the team...

"Damn, man I wanted to play in the games." Karin cussed.

"Were screwed for this year Cammy." Chun-Li said.

"We can't teleport there because we don't have Access Port around to use." X said.

"Dammit to hell were all screwed!" Sora yelled.

"Hey what the..." Kimiko said.

"(VROOOOOOOOOMM!)"

"Where the hell...?" Kim said.

Back to the Point...

"This is getting on my last, (POW!), blasted (POW!) NERVE (CRUSH!)!" Meridian preformed a powerful 3 Hit Combo on 3 guys.

Then all of a sudden a chopper arrived over The Point. And then a ladder was dropped.

"What the..." Meridian said

"Whoa!" Eric said.

"Sorry to Beat and Run but we got a party to get to. See you later. Boys make sure the don't get a way."

Mike and Brian climbed the ladder. Eric and Meridian jumped back to back.

"So what do we do Eric?"

'Got to think, got to think... (Ding!)' "Hey Middy. We got less then 5 minutes left right?"

"Right." Meridian checked her watch.

"We don't have anytime left to mess around. First I want you to jump up as high you can, use a Fire Dash,

Then I'll jump up and perform my Super Vacuum Hurricane Kick giving up some room to work with. As soon as I'm done with that attack I'll turn on my Blazers and instead of skating I land and spring board over these guys and from there we'll Red Flash to the beach Ok."

"What about me?"

"You land on my shoulders as soon as I turn on my blazers I need to do a mid-air flip to make it work then after you land on my shoulders, I'll hit the ground and then we'll go flying Ok?"

"Roger."

Soon the guys started to walk slowly to word Eric and Meridian.

"NOW!" Meridian Jumped up.

"Fire Dash!" Meridian did a double jump like move in to the air as Eric jumped up.

"Sinkuu Tasumaki-Simpuu-Kakuu! (Super Hurricane Kick)." And Eric started to spin in reverse instead of sucking up the air he was blowing the air away to force the gang to move back for a few seconds. Then Eric started slow down, he then did a mid-air flip. "Blazers on!" Then the 3 rings formed again around his feet uneven like then above Meridian hit her turmale velocity and began falling.

"Please let me land on Eric's shoulders. Please." Meridian Prayed picking up speed. Then (WHOOM!).

"Ow. Hold on Middy."

Eric hit the ground and launched right up in to the air much more controlled then normal if he screwed up the landing. High above The Point Eric passed right over the gang.

"Hey, look ahead Eric." He looked up.

"How about a double Magna Blast EX." A Red kunai apperided between Eric's right index and middle finger. Meridian did likewise.

"Take this!" Eric threw his right into the Chopper. "Bulls eye!"

"Here goes!" Meridian threw her on the tail of the Chopper just missing the tail roater blades. "Alright!"

"Hey Middy we got some unsuspecting friends below." She looked down.

"Its everyone, I wander why they aren't at the beach? Well we need to get to the beach."

They started to drop faster.

Back on the ground...

"Hey are those..." Zero started.

"...Yea they are." Beth said.

"Whoa they are falling fast." Harako said.

Back up...

"Ready Middy." She flipped off Eric's back.

"Oh yea. Magna..."

"...Blast..."

Back down...

"What are they doing?" James asked.

"Oh crap there're getting ready to throw their down freakin' blast beams!" Miuki said.

"Their whats?" Koi Asked.

"WATCH OUT!" X yelled and everyone ducked behind the buildings.

Back up... (Don't throw...gulp up.)

"...BEAM!" They both relied the most powerful attack in their Shri-Sho-Ken arsenal. A huge beam of consecrated fire energy directly toward the ground. Impacting the ground it began slowing their falling speed until they were mere inches off the ground right next to the team.

"Hey guys." Iris said.

"Eric, Middy your alright thank god." X sighed a reliving breath.

"Sure are, look you don't have much time, Sora, Yikiko we need you." Eric waved over the two.

"What's up Eric?" Yikiko asked.

"Look, we need to do the Fire Flash Teleport." Eric said.

"But I don't know Shir-Sho-Ken guys." Sora said.

"No biggie. You just need to charge your energy so we can teleport everyone ok?" Meridian said.

"Ok, but I never did this before." Sora said.

"Don't doubt yourself Sora. We need to have enough energy at an even amount to get to the beach. We'll surround everyone and hold out our arms to make an L, but we won't hold or touch each other that why we're holding out our arms ok."

"Got it." The girls said.

"Lets go."

Then the 4 Fire types got around everyone and held out their arms like L's.

"Ok everyone stay in side the square and don't move, the energy has to be exactly charged up right or we'll end up in Santa's bathroom. Charge up NOW!"

Then Red Auras began to surround them after a few seconds... Eric saw lightning.

"NOW!"

"FIRE FLASH!" The fire types all yelled.

Then in a flash the 20 + vacationers / hotel worker disappeared. Then repaired in a dark void area with purple mist.

"Whoa were the hell are we?" Zero said.

"We're in subspace." Middy said.

"SPACE? Oh my god Oh my god OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod."

"Calm down Chiyo. Its not outer space."

"This is the place were people that teleport end up if its a long disasens or a lot of people is along for the ride waiting to re-enter." Meridian said.

"Or if people go if they need to meditate or train themselves, no on can see if you didn't bring them along here."

"Whoa I never imagined I'd be here, this is so cool." Zero said.

"Lets see what time is it. WHOA!" Alia said.

"What?" Middy said.

"Why is time going slow I'm talking point seconds are passing by like a normal second."

"Subspace's time frame is more faster then the earth's so time elapse here goes more slower since were traveling so fast." Eric said. "Get ready to drop, we're re-entering." Light started to surround them.

Meanwhile at the beach...

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3..."

"WHAAAAaaaaaa (PLOW!)"

"...2, 1, 0 (HONK!) Congratulations to the people that just appeared out of nowhere and the helicopter that just enter the airspace."

"(Cheers and Applauds)!"

"Ow."

"My head."

"My butt."

"My Uvula."

After complaining the team got to their feet. Eric and Meridian looked up just to see the helicopter fly overhead.

"Ready Eric?"

"Let's do it Midds."

"MAGNA EXPLOSION!" (Snap, Snap!) They both snapped their fingers.

About a minute prier to this in the helicopter...

"Damn, how'd you get here so quick dude? " Brian asked.

"Hey, Rash' da name speeds my game."

"Well anyhow, lets just relax and get ready for the games. Here." Mike passed Brian a pill.

"I can't believe that shrimp was so quick blowing out my knee like that in one hit dude. How long do these pills last? (Gulp!)"

"About an hour. Remember they just recover our pain and our damaged areas. After the hour is up we'll start hurting again, and look the way we did before the fight. But damage we take after we take these pills will not effect us during the hour's time."

"Then we should some get more and eat them all."

"NO! (Clink!) You heard the Mayor, we can't take more then 3 within 8 hours otherwise...SKEERCH!" Mike silted his neck with his finger. "These pills are just prototypes. We can't take that chance Brian. Not until the Mayor says so."

(That Clink sound is the kunai Magna Blast that Middy threw in to the plane.)

"I hope nothing will happen to us taking this pills dude."

"Me too man. Hey there's the Beach coming up."

"Yo dudes, get yur butts ready to bail 'cus we's about to land."

The chopper is flying over the beach toward the water.

"I'm pullin' toward da water dawgs. Get ready."

"Let's..." (BOOOM!)

"HOLY $#! WHAT THE..."(BOOOM!)

"WE GOT THE $#! BLOW OUT OUR ASSES DUDES I GOTTA LAND THIS MOTHA!"

The choppers tail was damage also along with the inside of the plane. And it started to dive in to the ocean.

"FORGET ABOUT LANDING LET'S JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DUDES!" Brian yelled and with that the 3 guys jumped out and landed in the water soon about a few seconds the chopper fell in and... (BOOM! SPLASH! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!) Blew up in a fiery explosion. Just in time as the Mayor's limo arrived he got out and looked at the fiery inferno that once was his chopper.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY!...MIIIIIKKKKEEE, BRRRRRIIIIIIAAAAANNNN!" He roared.

Then the 3 emerged up from the water.

"Dudes we are screwed."

"That my fellow beachgoer, is an understatement, We're Horse$#!."

Back at the Beach...

"ALRIGHT!" Eric and Middy high five each other.

"Yea, you guys, we did it!" Sora yelled.

"YES!" Yukiko yelled.

Everyone got around Eric and Meridian and began to hug, kiss and give nuggies out to them. Laughing all the way. (DON'T EVEN THINK THAT THE GUYS WERE KISSING OTHER GUYS GOT IT! This in not a Shonune or yoai girls!)

"Ha ha ha cut it out Zero." Eric said while Zero gave him a nuggie.

"I taught him that." Zero lied.

"Yea Zero..." Axl said.

"Whoa look at the time girls." Jazz said. Checking her watch.

"Yikes, Well thanks for the fun adventure you guys but we need to get back to the hotel since we can't participate." Yuko said.

"But we will be watching good luck to you all. Girls...(SNAP!)" Katie snapped her fingers.

"THANK YOU AND GOOOOOOOOOD LUCK!" All the hotel girls posed.

"And good luck to you Eric and Meridian. You'll make a hell of a team." Katie said.

"Win one for all of us you guys!" Mai yelled.

"Be careful out there, compation is gonna be pretty ruff this year guys." Rika said.

"... And gals too..." Alia corrected.

"And gals too." Jazz nodded.

Then the hotel girls ran back toward their hotel home.

"Well I gotta say Eric you and Meridian, you 2 can give anyone a good time so both me and Cammy will be waiting for you at the games so from here on out we are rivals so good luck."

"Yep, I can't wait to see what you 2 can do in the games." Cammy said

"Same here." Meridian said

"But before we go..." Cammy and Chun-li walked up to Eric, bent down and kissed him on both cheeks Eric started to glow red. Silently Meridian and the rest of the 1700th and 7th unit girls stared daggers at the 2 Street Fighter girls.

"See out on the playing field Hunters." Cammy Said and winked at as she saluted. And Chun-li blew all the guys kisses. Of course Iris and Alia were getting ready to lay the smack down on the two but blew it off and the Street Fighters walked off.

"They are so dead when we play them, want to team up Alia?"

"Sure let do it." And they shook hands.

Soon after the gang walked toward the crowed area on Sunset beach, right now the sun is almost over the horizon red orange and violet colors fill the sky along with stars and a crescent moon is appearing now. Soon afterward the Mayor walked up to a podium clearing his throat getting everyone's attention. Trying not to let his anger about the chopper get to him.

"Ahem, Welcome everyone to the 3rd annual Beach Games, Sponsored by Capcom (Joke drum crash!), thank you, thank you very much, I'm here till Thursday, No Sponsored by Shell City's Foundation Project. So until all the officials here can get the accrued number of people hang out, talk, mingle and one of the officials will let you all know about the Beach Games and the rules so have fun and win big, thank you."

(HOOPS AND HALLERS!)

And with that the Mayor marched out toward the water with his fist cleansed up. Eric looked at him walking out toward the 3 guys sitting on the beach.

'Humm, that doesn't add up.'

What doesn't add up Eric?

'Look out there Jet, why is the mayor going to those guys for?'

Maybe he's gonna tell them off.

'I don't know about that, it just seams fishy is all.'

Ah, don't worry about it man its nothing.

'Hope your right man.'

"What's wrong Eric." Anna walked up to him.

"Oh, nothing Anna just thinking is all."

"Well alright then." 'I see it in your eyes Eric something is bothering you again.' She thought.

Eric walked toward the buffet area when...

"ERIC, ERIC DARNEAL BLOOM!..."

"(GASP!) It can't be..." Eric turned around and saw...

"Brit? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. After what happened to your house and family you disappeared after you said you'd be back after being accepted into the Maverick Hunters. What the hell happen to us, your friends?"

"Us?"

"Dude, where the hell you've been?"

"And Tom? My God I'm so sorry guys I can't believe I forgot about you guys, after what happened to me and my family well I just got so busy I forgot."

"Well I guess It's Ok Eric I mean you have been threw a lot of junk so we forgive you. And besides I'm the one to apology after what happened in Garnheart, the whole brainwashing thing I just..." Eric held up his hand to Tom.

"It's ok Tom, it wasn't your fault, you and the rest of the student males were all brainwashed except for me. After what Bison and Zane did to us, all of us, if anything I gotta apology's to you and everyone for kicking you butts so bad." Eric chuckled.

"Ha, I still can't believe you took out almost all the guys with your powers, you so got to teach me your moves, but apology accesspeted. I'll tell everyone else you said sorry too."

"Thanks T, I hope you brought you GBA so we can netbattle. You are staying at Shell Suites hun?"

"Yep and Yea I did, it will be like old times right? EriX?"

"Yea T, high five?" Eric held up his hand and (SLAP!)

"Ow. Ha still got that hand dude." Eric shook out his hand.

(Tom calls Eric, EriX and Eric calls Tom, T)

They both had a good chuckle.

While Eric talked the Hunters looked confused.

"Oh my bad, guys these are my friends From Garnheart City, Brittany Jones and Tom Hunt."

After a 5 minute get-to-know-you thing Brit walked to Meridian.

"Hey Middy."

"Hey Brittany. Long time no see."

"Yea, I hope you haven't gotten to frisky with my Eric have you?"

Meridian and Brittany are rivals. When Meridian 1st came to this planet after Eric and Brittany broke up during the Garnheart High Brainwash, so that way Eric wouldn't endanger Brittany from getting hurt. But that didn't mean she still has a big crush on him. When Meridian came in and started to hang out with the two Brittany and Meridian got in to tug-of-wars with Eric. Then they started to acted more polite toward one another but afterwards when the whole Brainwashing thing, Bison being thrown in to Darkworld, Zane being sent to Juvey, and after Meridian left, Brittany started to try make some moves on Eric but it did work out because the White Maverick destroying his life and ever since the incident Eric made a promise to come back but after the fun Eric forgot and now Brittany running into Meridian things are going to get hot.

"I've tried..."

"...No good hun?"

"...Everything."

"You just got to try harder. I'll show you a little later on."

"_You_ can try but I got 6 other problems."

"What?" Brittany got confused.

"Eric is the Captain of the 1700th unit which is formed entirely of girls."

"WHAT?"

"Yep hard to get him like that with 6 other girls who love him too."

"Damn."

As the two girls talked...A 3rd girl only Eric knew about started to sneak around (JAWS theme starts playing)

She got closer...

...Closer...

...Closer...

...Even closer...

"HAAAA!"

"OH MY GOD! (POW!) ooooff!"

"I finally found you Eric."

"(Cough, Cough!) Michelle?"

"I got you."

"Eric who is this?" Sora asked.

"Hi I'm Michelle Mackenzie. Nice to meet you all."

"So Eric that's..."

"Yep Tom that's her."

"Wow."

"Eric, You got 'some 'splanin' to do." Karin put on her best Ricky Ricardo voice.

"You got 5 seconds." Sora said cracking her knuckles.

"Wait, wait, wait, girls let me explain, girls. GUYS HELP!"

"Oh no, you know what they say Eric an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." Zero boasted.

"Not another cruel irony! DAH!"

And the 7th and 1700th unit girls attacked kicking up another dust cloud.

"How ya like that hun Eric? Doesn't feel you dose it, I should know." Zero continued.

"Hey Zero give Eric a little slack ok. At least he's got his reasons, you however make up stories to Iris like the time you suck out to go to a party after she said not to and your only excuse was 'I had diaraya.' knowing darn well we reploids don't use the bathroom." X explaned.

"Yea well I can dog you about Alia."

"Leave her out of this."

As X and Zero when on and the attacking girls continued Axl started to get a plan to get back at Zero before they left this morning, Zero threw at water balloon to wake up Axl.

'You are gonna get your's quick Zero. Ha ha ha. And Eric's gonna help me.'

Meanwhile the Mayor walked out to meet the three bozos.

"Do I even want to know what the hell happened? This was my helicopter, my $253,000 GodD helicopter that is currently burning its ass off in the GodD ocean GodDit!"

"Sir we can explain." Mike said.

"Explain? You best better have a damn good explanation for this horse$#!"

'We are so screwed dude.' Brian thought.

"It just blew up Mayor Sir. Ha ha ha." Mike said unsure like.

"It just blew up Mayor Sir. Ha ha ha? IT JUST BLEW UP HA HA HA? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXPLANTION IS THAT? A $253,000 HELICOPTER DOSEN"T JUST EXPLODE OUT OF THE AIR YOU HORSE'S ASS! To make up for this I'm taking you off the EX-pills. Until you one: get me a new helicopter or two: win the Beach Games Am I making my self clear?"

"Crystal Sir." Mike said.

"Good, dismissed."

And the Mayor walked off toward his limo.

"Damn him to hell, Mike dude why are we taking the fall for him?"

"Because of the pill Brian."

"This suck egg dude we need to get out of here."

"We can't if we try to take him down he'll take us with him."

"Damn."

"Come on dude let's get a set a think this out. You ok Rash."

"A-OK Dawgs I'm gonna get smashed to get rid of this pain dudes. Later, much." And Rash stumbled off.

"Ha good 'ol Rash."

As the 2 leaders walk off, the girl dust cloud finally subsided after Michelle explained what happened.

"Ow what the heck hit me?" Eric asked dazed.

"We did the bikini girls!" Kimiko said.

"Sorry about the mix up Michelle-Zillah we all get like that if a new girl tries to move on our turf." Karin said.

"It's cool guys and who wouldn't with Eric?"

"Yea who wouldn't?" May repeated.

Meanwhile with X and Zero…

"Look Zero I think Alia is making a lot of moves before I do should I be concerned?" X said forgetting what just happened.

"Ah X don't worry about it, you love her, she loves you it's a win win situation man, go with it."

"I don't know Zero I just…" Zero put his hands on X's shoulders

"Lisson bud, if anyone should be with her, its you, like I said win win. Now just have a conversation with her ok man. And trust me it will be ok dude."

"Alright man." They shook hands.

Then out of nowhere…

"Got ya Zero. NUUUGGGGIIIIIIEEEE!"

"Hey what the…Ken?"

"And Ryu?" X said.

"How's it going guys?" Ryu said.

"Good, good."

"Well that comforting." Ken said. As he let go of Zero's neck.

"So you ready this year guys?" Zero said.

"Ready, willing and, enabled." Ryu said.

As the 4 chatted back with Eric getting some alone time with himself…

"Damn, those girls did a number on me." Eric said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I'm sure those girls do it to you all the time."

Eric stud deathly still after hearing that cold voice with a hint of politeness.

"It can't be…" Eric's irises shrank being scared haft to death. He slow turned around…

"Hello Eric."

"BISON?"

End of Chapter 4.

Next time on MHX:SSS

"YOU JACKASS!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You only have 1 minute to choose your partern."

Next Chapter: Day 1:Beach Smash.

Don't Miss it!

(Extra AN: Hello to you all that have read this story and despite only having 4 reviews so far I'm gonna finish this story even if it kills me, I just got this up but like the last chapter It has mistakes so what's gonna happen after I finish the story I will have a rewrite of it so until then bare with me Also I'm heading to otakon 08/04/06 – 08/06/06 so wish me luck at the Megaman Battle Network 5 tourney and I'll drop you all a line back when I finally get my laptop. Until then Later Days.)


End file.
